


Build God, Then We'll Talk

by prettycat



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, cheating!frank, lawyer!frank, virgin!Gerard, viriginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycat/pseuds/prettycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a handsome rich lawyer that basically has everything. A beautiful wife, two stable jobs and a reputation for sleeping around. Frank Iero could basically have anything he wanted, but the real challenge was to get his recent hire at his motel. Gerard was an innocent, beautiful, fresh out of college, shy employee at Frank's motel and he wanted the that boy more than anything. The only problem was breaking Gerard's shell and most importantly, taking his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In these substandard motels on the corner of Fourth and Fremount St

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's my first chaptered fic! I'm excited about it so please enjoy

The old motel side job that Frank had was never fun. It was gross and boring. No one ever stopped in and he was stuck cleaning dirty rooms with used condoms all over the floor. He couldn't really figure out why he had to take the motel under his wing though, due to the fact that his law firm had taken off tremendously. Frank didn't need any extra money, it just seemed like the right thing to do. The old motel had been owned by his father and his father's friend for what seemed like forever. Business was always great until the rooms were only used for hookers and druggies. Now, not so much.

Thankfully, he only needed to come in and work a few nights a week. Other hired workers and trusted friends worked it most of the time, but when they couldn't was when Frank came in. He'd come in and train some new hires or work it himself. He preferred to work it himself. He didn't have time for awkward adults and teaching old men how to properly make the beds. Most of the trainees there usually ended up flirting with Frank heavily anyways, due to the fact that he was filthy sticking rich and wasn't ugly at all. It creeped him out, so he left other people to do the training, considering the fact he practically owned the motel. But sometimes, he was stuck with it anyways.  
Frank put on his old filthy clothes and headed to the motel on the corner. He pulled into the parking lot, grabbed his old cleaning supplies and went into the tiny office. Honestly, Frank was surprised him and none of the other workers had gotten lung cancer from the place, due to the fact that the walls are cracked and there's possibly asbestos hiding in there somewhere. Oh well, Frank will call to get it removed later. He set his supplies down and saw the sticky note placed on his desk.

"Frank, I couldn't make it in tonight to train the new hire Gerard, so I'm leaving him to you, -Ray"

Frank sighed. He balled up the note and tossed it into the overflowing waist paper basket that never seems to get emptied. He leaned back into the tiny office chair and waited for the pathetic trainee to arrive. The time was never specified but Frank didn't care. He was too irritated about the fact that he'd probably have to train some horny middle aged women or a creepy old man like usual. He never even considered the possibility of it being a good looking young man with long dark hair. He didn't even pay attention to the name on the page to begin with. Whenever the newbie arrived Frank had to blink twice. Young people never come to work here.

"Hi, are you Ray?" The boy walked in and asked Frank quietly. "No Ray couldn't make it." Frank replied as he got up to go shake the boys hand. "I'm Frank, I'll be training you, and you must be..." Frank never read the name on the note. "Gerard." The man finished for Frank. "Gerard, Gerard. Nice to meet you. Let me show you around." Frank said with a smile. He walked around the crappy office and showed Gerard where the keys were kept and where the money was. They also kept a gun handy, considering the neighborhood they were in and Frank showed him that too. 

He led the new worker outside and into the supply closet with all the electrical stuff, and then into the closet with the old cleaning supplies. Luckily, Frank brought some to restock and showed Gerard how to do that too. Gerard seemed to take note of everything and didn't ask too many questions, he seemed like the perfect trainee for Frank. By the end of the tour Frank had pretty much showed Gerard everywhere with the things of value inside and it was time for the real work. Frank grabbed the cleaning supplies and the master key and   
went to go start cleaning rooms with Gerard behind him.

"So how'd you end up working here?" Frank asked Gerard as he unlocked the door to the first room and pushed it open.

"I was just really desperate for a job and I saw this place was open for decent pay." Gerard shrugged and helped carry in supplies.

"It's a good thing because we're becoming desperate for employees." Frank put his gloves on and started stripping the beds of the sheets and blankets. "People never seem to stay here."

"How come?" Gerard asked as he grabbed a pair of gloves himself and started to pick up trash off the floor. "It doesn't seem too bad here."

"Well if I were to say you're wrong it'd scare you away," Frank threw the sheets in a laundry basket. "It's not that it's bad, it's just not too exciting."

Gerard nodded and continued to pick up trash off the floor. He soon began to strip the other bed across the room. Frank ended up offering to carry the basket down to the laundry room and asked Gerard to wipe out the drawers. When Frank left, Gerard grabbed his bottle of spray bleach and opened up the drawer. He almost threw up from the weird shit he found in there, it was definitely a place hookers came often (no pun intended). He found an empty box of of condoms and used and filled one, along with three empty packs of cigarettes and an old thong. 

Gerard carefully took them out and sprayed the living daylights out of the drawer. He wiped it out and moved to the next, finding similar items. He eventually just decided to stop and waited for Frank to come back. When he did, Gerard took the clean sheets from him and started to make the awkwardly stained beds and asked if Frank would finish the drawers.

Frank found Gerard's squeemishness a little amusing. "You act like you've never seen a condom before dude." Frank said as he opened up the drawers on the other nightstand. Gerard sighed and kept making the bed, trying his hardest to get it perfectly. "It's just a part of sex, and that's what this motel is used for." Frank shrugged and threw the things in the drawer away. "Why is it used for sex?" Gerard asked 

Frank as he put new cases on the pillows. Frank turned to him and chuckled. "Have you ever heard of a hooker?"

Gerard thought for a moment. He's never had sex and has never paid attention to the things involved with it. So no, he never has heard of a hooker. He shook his head at Frank and Frank raised his eyebrows. "Hookers are women or men people hire to have sex with." Frank went back to cleaning out the nightstand and then went to clean off the small television in the front of the room. 

"People hire other people to have sex with?" Gerard was honestly surprised. "And then bring them here? Isn't that something you should do at home?"

"Gerard, hookers are illegal." Frank shook his head. "You're acting like you've never had sex before." He wiped off the TV before going to start making the other bed.

Gerard blushed and looked down at the bed. "Well I haven't." He spoke softly and shamefully.

Honestly, Frank couldn't believe it. Gerard was a really good looking guy, and he assumed Gerard had boys and girls alike trying to bust down his door. Although he was married, Frank even had to admit that he would try to bust down the guy's door as well to get to sleep with him. Frank was honestly baffled, how has a guy that attractive still a virgin? Gerard didn't look like some young kid, in fact he looked a little older than Frank and he was still a virgin. Frank thought to himself, maybe he could be the guy to take Gerard's virginity. Maybe he could set him up with a job at his firm, and then fuck the daylights out of him. 

"Sounds like a plan," Frank mumbled to himself unknowingly as he finished cleaning out the drawers of his dresser and stood up. Gerard turned to him and cocked his head. "Did you say something Frank?" Frank shook his head to say no. "Oh no, sorry I was just thinking about something." Frank grabbed the cleaning supplies. "Off to the next room." He pointed Gerard out the door


	2. Caricature of Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank slowly starts to break Gerard's innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope this chapter is as good as the first one!

Even though training new employees is absolutely terrible, Frank was glad he had the good fortune to get Gerard. He's learned a lot about the boy through working with him, and now Frank is certain that Gerard will be the best lay he's had in years. Of course, Frank isn't really that close to getting there yet, he still needs to set Gerard up with a good job, and in order to do that he needs to fire one of his own employees. Frank is greedy and he claims he "can't afford" to add an extra salary to his company's income, so he's looking down the list of secretaries and letting go of the one that's the least attractive. But he hasn't done that either. Frank has been too busy oggling Gerard at the motel (which he has been working at way more frequently.) 

"Monday I'll talk to her." Frank thought to himself, on his way to the motel yet again. "And then on Wednesday she'll be gone, so that means Thursday I'll talk to Gerard." Frank thought his plan was absolute fool proofed gold. "Nothing can go wrong, he's such a nice boy." He would constantly repeat over and over in his head. Everyday at the motel Frank had specific things he would make sure to talk about with Gerard and has dropped every possible hint in the book that he wanted to fuck him senseless and/or give him a job. Of course, Gerard being a virgin who didn't even know what a hooker was, probably didn't even pick up any possible hints.

Frank thought the idea was cute, taking an innocent grown man's virginity. Gerard seemed happy with it, but Frank saw something that he wants and he's destined to get it. It kinda seemed like old times, like how it would be in high school. Back in those days, Frank was the class whore who had sex with every jock and cheerleader in the school, no matter the grade. He probably even blew one or two of the teachers. He was famous for hooking up with virgins and stealing boyfriends AND girlfriends. You either hated him or went back for more.

Frank figured Gerard would be as easy, if not more easy than those desperate chicks and shitty jocks back in high school. It seemed like a dream. Frank had the opportunity to give a man this attractive the best sex he will probably ever have. Ever. And of course, Frank will definitely benefit too. But Gerard at first, almost seemed too innocent. But Frank was certain once he started fooling around with the guy, the crazy sex deviant side will pop out. With the way Gerard talked and his body language, it was almost certain.

Frank seemed to think about this whole thing a little bit too much. He pretty much had the whole thing visualized. He thought about the way Gerard's face will scrunch up and the way Gerard's ass will feel around his dick. He even thought about the sounds and squeaks the boy will make when he cums. He thought about it too often and whenever he thought about it he got flustered. He now finds himself flustered a lot, and he was flustered on the way into the motel and why? Because he was thinking about Gerard's flawless ass again. This man was a god.

"Hey Frank." Gerard sat up in the office chair and smiled at Frank as he walked in. Frank immediately went red, given the fact that he had an obvious hard on that he hasn't figured out a way to hide. He didn't plan on Gerard being here before him, but he did plan on taking care of the issue right before Gerard arrived. But, now that Gerard is already here, he's just going deal with it and ask his lovely wife to take care of it when he gets home.

"Hey Gee." Frank smiled to Gerard and sat his stuff down. "You're here early." Frank walked over and sat on the desk, casually. "Yeah, I really had nothing else to do." Gerard shrugged. "So I figured I'd come here and tidy up a bit." The older boy smiled a little, being proud of his work. Frank looked around and noticed all of the loose papers stacked up neatly and the waste paper basket finally being empty. Frank looked back at Gerard and smiled at him. "Thanks I really appreciate it." He crossed his legs and grinned at Gerard.

"Oh it's no big deal." Gerard smiled and ran a hand through his dark, thick hair. "I just figured that I'd do something nice for you, since you've been the nicest to me since I've been here." Gerard said happily. "Aww." Frank smiled and pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He opened the package up and put a cigarette between his lips. "I'm gonna have a smoke and then we can get to work." Frank lit it up and took a long drag. "Do you want one Gee?" He offered Gerard one. Gerard said yes and took it from his pack. Frank handed the boy the lighter and watched him wrap his perfectly pink lips around the cigarette and lit it up. He watched Gerard take a long drag and slowly start to blow the smoke out of his mouth. This definitely was not helping with his problem and it was actually making it a lot worse.

Frank stopped looking at Gerard and turned to the front of the room. He stared at the wall and thought of all kinds of things and eventually, he was okay again. By the time they had both finished their smokes it was time to get back to cleaning out the filthy rooms. Frank got up and grabbed the keys to the supply closet. "Come on Gee, let's get started." Frank said as he turned to look towards Gerard who was just putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. Gerard stood up and nodded. "Okay Frank." He smiled that same old innocent smile that always drove Frank crazy.

They went to the closet to get their cleaning supplies and went off. Frank opened up one of the doors and went inside. He put on his gloves and started to take the bed sheets off, throwing them into the basket like usual. He quickly finished stripping the bed and started to put sheets on it again. When he was done, glanced over at Gerard and noticed that he was having a bit of trouble. He walked over there to help him. "What are you having trouble with Gee?" Frank looked down at Gerard's hips hungrily like usual, only half listening to what the man was saying. "Oh I'm just having trouble fitting the sheets." Gerard shook his head as he struggled to put the sheets on.

Frank leaned and grabbed the sheet, resting his hips on Gerard's backside. He helped fit the sheet perfectly. "See you just have to tuck it under the mattress." Frank smiled and leaned back. He patted Gerard's back and moved to go help with the other side. Frank did the same thing with the other side and looked back up at him. "See? You just have to tuck it under and it fits just fine." Frank noticed the blush on   
the older boy's face. "Gee are you okay?" Frank asked him with a small smirk, knowing exactly why he would be red.

"Y-yeah I'm okay." Gerard nodded.

"Are you sure?" Frank cocked his head.

"Yeah I'm," Gerard swallowed thickly. "A-okay." He giggled a little, nervously.

"Okay.." Frank said awkwardly as he packed up the supplies and dirty laundry. "Let's go to the next room." He picked up the things and headed out. Gerard followed him, still as red as an apple. Frank smirked a little when he noticed that Gerard was still blushing. Honestly, he was a little proud of himself. Frank hadn't planned on touching Gerard like that, it just happened and boy, it was effecting Gerard just like he would've wanted it to. From the looks of it, Gerard seemed unbelievably flustered. Perfect.

Frank pushed open the door to the next room. He set the supplies in the middle and started doing the same old routine of stripping and dressing the beds. Frank didn't pay much attention to Gerard this go round, given the fact that he finally had gotten hang of the sheets and wasn't really saying anything. Frank figured Gerard was still flustered and he was correct. 

"Umm Frank?" Gerard said quietly across the room out of the blue. "Yeah Gee?" Frank answered. Gerard mumbled incoherently for a moment before speaking up. "You know the way you touched me when you helped me with the sheets in the last room?" Gerard said unbelievably innocently. "Yeah." Frank nodded, a little nervously. He thought for a moment he may have accidentally upset him. It didn't really occur to him before. 

Gerard whined and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I liked it." Gerard spoke softly. Frank could hardly believe what he just heard. The way Gerard acted almost seemed like he was upset and offended in a way, but apparently not. Gerard actually liked it when Frank pressed his dick up against his ass. "A-and I want you to do it again." Gerard said even quieter. 

"What?" Frank asked. He could barely hear anything over the rush of blood pounding from his veins to his dick in the matter of a few words. 

"I said I want you to touch me like that again." Gerard said a little louder.

Frank couldn't tell if the man was ashamed or just shy about these things. He figured his shyness could be the reason he hasn't gotten laid yet. But he was all okay with shyness as long as it got him what he wanted in the end.   
"You want me to lean against you like that again?" Frank asked just for the pure sake of hearing Gerard say it again. But Gerard didn't say anything this time, he just looked down and nodded, but Frank was okay with that. He walked over to where the boy was standing and gently grabbed him by the waist. He turned Gerard around and slowly started to pull him close, causing them both to meet. It looked really awkward. Gerard was so much taller than Frank and he had to slouch a little to get them to meet like they did before. But awkward was okay and Frank could work with it. He would eventually have to get used to the height difference anyway.

Slowly, Frank started to sway them both back and fourth, kind of like they were dancing. He started to sing softly into Gerard's ear to enhance the moment and make it seem intimate and romantic.

"I got my bags all packed and I'm ready to go  
I'm standing outside your figurative door  
Ready for a fire or to fall off a cliff  
But if it's alright with you I'd rather not miss out on us.  
Cause your face is all I need to stay sane  
I've spent my life getting in my own way  
So I could use something good,  
I really need this to work out   
Cause the way we're going it might be smarter to just cash out.  
But you're on my mind."

Frank sang softly. He gently kissed the shell of Gerard's ear and continued to sway without singing. Eventually, Frank backed away. He kissed the back of Gerard's neck and gave him chance to stand back up and stretch. Afterwards, Frank looked around the room a little and noticed it was fairly clean.

"I think we're done for the night." Frank smiled at Gerard.

"Done already?" Gerard talked quietly.

"Yeah, I figured we can just wrap up early since no one's here tonight anyways." Frank nodded and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"We are." Gerard folded his hands in front of him.

"Yeah." Frank chuckled and nodded. "But when the place is empty we can just lock it up, all of the other employees and I do it all the time."

Gerard nodded. "Oh okay." He looked down at the ground. "So do you want help carrying these supplies out?" He looked over at the cart full of cleaning chemicals. The lawyer nodded and went to go start grabbing things to take to the closet. In Frank's head, tonight was successful. Very successful in fact and leaving so abruptly was all part of his plan. What Frank had envisioned during their little moment was that Gerard would go home and think. He'd think about all the things that happened that night and he'd come back wanting more, and Frank most definitely will give him more. They headed back to the office and grab their own personal belongings then see each other off.

Frank locked the door to the tiny motel office and tucked the keys in his pocket. "I'm not sure when I'll be back Gee, but it was great working with you tonight." Frank said, grinning. "Yeah, I had fun being here tonight." Gerard nodded and looked over at Frank. They said their goodbyes and headed to their own vehicles. Frank got in his car and drove away right behind Gerard, looking forward to going home and planning his next little visit. And of course, to have sex with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The rate that I continue to update chapters will probably vary. I know I uploaded the second chapter fairly quickly but I might not do the same going forward when the business of my summer starts to pick up.


	3. What a catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally offered Gerard the job as his secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit goes down in this one so be prepared

Frank has been working on Gerard for over an hour, offer after offer and deal after deal. He really just wanted Gerard to take the job but the boy wouldn't give him a straight answer. It was a mix of 'I dunno's and 'Hmm let me think about it's and Frank wanted an answer now. He tried everything he could've possibly said. He's getting somewhere, just not quickly enough.

"Umm well I'm not sure..." Gerard looked off into the corner, thinking about Frank's offer.

"Come on Gee, it's great pay and health benefits right off the bat." Frank said coaxingly.

"So do you really want me to be your secretary?" Gerard turned to look at him. "Even with my hair?" Gerard ran his fingers through his newly dyed cherry red hair.

"Oh yeah. That definitely won't be an issue." Frank shook his head. "You'll just be directing my phone calls, no one has to see you."

"Hmm..." Gerard scratched his chin.

"You know what? Let me take you by the office and show you around." Frank sprouted an idea. He went and grabbed his keys off of the desk in the office motel. "Maybe when you'll see the office you'll come around."

"Hmm, alright take me to the office." Gerard nodded.

"You won't regret it I promise." Frank pushed open the door for Gerard and followed him out. He grabbed Gerard's arm and opened up his car door. He shut it after the boy got inside and went to get in the drivers seat, starting the car up and driving it away, heading off on the way to the office. This was it. This was really it. Today was the day Frank was going to finally get in Gerard's pants and remain there for the rest of his life. So far every part of Frank's plan has gone successfully. The secretary was laid off, his wife was going out today and Gerard was definitely in a happy mood. 

When Frank decided to take Gerard to the office he also figured that they would stop at his house along the way and from then, it'll all be smoooooth sailing. Hopefully at least. But there's absolutely no reason why it wouldn't be, all he had to do was touch Gerard like he did a few days ago and Gerard would be apt to do anything he asked. Plus, if he was being difficult Frank could always give him a small pay raise. But his magic worked in high school and it will definitely work tonight. All he had to do was innocently ask for a kiss and before both of them knew it, they were both naked under the sheets. Works every time.

Frank really had a talent for persuading people. It's exactly why he became a lawyer. He could talk anyone into anything he wanted to do and in this case, was to rule a victim "not guilty," even if they obviously were. The harder the case the more money he got in his wallet and the more money in his wallet, the happier he was. His special talent for persuasion was definitely going to work it's magic tonight. He figured when he got to his home, he'd invite Gerard in and show him around, eventually getting to his bedroom. Then from there it's smoooooth sailing just like he'd planned. His wife was going to be gone for at least a couple hours and that should give them plenty of time to get done whatever was needed.

"Umm Gee," Frank scratched his chin. "I think I left the keycard to my office at my house."

Gerard frowned a bit. "Oh no, maybe we can just do this another time-"

"Oh no, no of course not." Frank shook his head. "Do you mind if I just run to my house real quick to grab it? I mean it's not too out of the way..."

"Oh sure, it's cool." Gerard nodded.

"Okay, it'll only be a few more minutes and we'll be there." Frank grinned.

Perfect. Gerard agreed to stopping by. Frank could see the light to his whole plan and he could never possibly feel any better. It was like the gods themselves wanted Frank to get laid tonight. He grinned as he turned down his street, searching for the house that was his. Whenever he pulled into his driveway he chuckled to himself quietly and turned to Gerard. 

"Well Gee, here we are." Frank opened up his door and got out. "You can come in if you'd like I'll only be a moment."

"No Frankie it's fine I don't want to be a burden. I'll just wait." Gerard shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no Gee you won't be a burden. It's too hot to just leave you out here." Frank cocked his head a little.

Gerard hummed and then nodded. "Okay." He stepped out as well.

Frank grabbed Gerard's arm like before and led him to the door. He got out his keys and unlocked it, stepping inside and shutting it behind them. Frank walked into the kitchen and started to search the drawers, trying to make it seem like he's having trouble finding this "key card." He sighed and searched through his drawer of wires and other miscellaneous items before deeming the card "not in here" and heading off to the bedroom. He motioned for Gerard to follow him and started looking on his nightstand to see if he could "find it." Once he was sure he "lost it," he sat on the edge of the bed and invited Gerard to sit down with him.

"You know Gee, maybe it isn't a good idea to head to the office tonight. I- I must've misplaced the key." Frank shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

Gerard sighed a little. "Oh it's okay."

"I feel bad though Gee, I thought that maybe if I showed you the office you would take the job." Frank looked into Gerard's sparkly hazel eyes. "You know I really want you to work with me, I think you're really great." Frank wrapped his arm around him.

"We already work together, silly." Gerard chuckled.

"Well I know," Frank smiled a little. "But I want to be closer to you." He leaned in close to Gerard and gently pressed their noses together. "You know I really enjoyed the other night with you..."

Gerard swallowed thickly and nodded. "Me too..."

"And I realized something," Frank said softly. "I really like being close to you."

"I- I like being close to you too, Frank." Gerard said quietly.

"And I want to be closer to you Gee..." 

"I want to be closer to you Frank,"

"Maybe we can. I just have a question to ask you," Frank took a deep breath. "Can I have a kiss?"

Gerard nodded almost as if on cue and Frank leaned in for a kiss. He moved his hand to cup Gerard's cheek and pressed their lips together. It was amazing how they both fit perfectly, like they were sculpted to be with each other. Frank pulled away before it got too heated and moved back to ask again. "C-can I have another one? I like kissing you..." Gerard nodded again and Frank leaned in, pressing their lips together once more.

Frank slowly started to suck on Gerard's bottom lip, causing the boy to make a soft sound. God, it sounded way better than Frank imagined and he wanted to him to make those noises more. He ran his tongue across the bottom of Gerard's lip. Gerard opened his mouth a little bit and Frank almost immediately tangled their tongues together. The man made another small noise and Frank pulled back and grinned. "Maybe this will be a little better if we lay down.." Frank suggested. Gerard nodded and he grabbed the boy by his perfectly sculpted waist, gently laying him back on the bed. He scooted close to the boy and kissed him again, immediately tangling their tongues again, sucking and nipping at him. 

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard and pulled him on top of him. He ran his hands up and down Gerard's back and started to kiss him again, slowly starting to make the kisses sloppier and dirtier. He started to slip his fingers under the waistband of Gerard pants and pull them down ever so slowly. When Gerard started to noticed he broke the kiss and sat up. "Frank w-what are you doing?" Frank rubbed his thumb on Gerard's lower back and answered softly. "I want to see all of you, you're very special to me." Frank grinned and started to kiss him again. He pulled Gerard's pants down enough to expose most of his boxers. He stopped trying to take them off and started to run his hands up and down Gerard's back again.

Frank tugged a little on Gerard's shirt and eventually got to pulling it off. He threw it on the floor and started to kiss Gerard's jaw and then his neck. The red haired man started to make little noises, each a little louder every time Frank moved to a different spot. "Oh god Frankie this feels so good." Gerard whispered as Frank started to suck a small hickey on his neck. "What is this called?" Gerard bit his lip.

"Making love Gee." Frank started to run his fingertips up and down Gerard's back.

"It feels so good, whatever you're doing to my neck, I- I like it a lot." Gerard made another small noise.

"I like making you feel good Gee." Frank kissed a spot behind his ear. "And I want to make you feel better..."

"How Frankie?" Gerard looked down at Frank.

"Let me go all the way with you Gee." Frank looked up innocently at Gerard.

"All the way?" Gerard cocked his head a little, like he was confused.

"I- I want to have sex with you Gee." Frank moved his hand back down to the boys hips, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

Gerard sighed and thought for a moment. He stared into Frank's eyes lovingly.

"I promise I won't hurt you Gee. I care too much about you." Frank assured him and smiled faintly.

Gerard nodded a little. "Okay Frankie, I- I'll let you." Gerard smiled as well.

Frank could hear the angels sing around him. He never expected this to be that easy. There had to be some sort of catch, no one just says yes the first time without the powers of the universe creating a catch. But Frank decided that he would worry about the catch later and went back to kissing the sexiest man alive. He eventually got to pulling the boy's pants down all the way and threw them on the floor along with his shirt. Frank slipped most of his hand under Gerard's boxers and started to squeeze him gently, causing him to make a slightly louder sound. Frank grinned and moved to pull his own shirt up and off, throwing it on the floor with Gerard's other clothes.  
Frank slipped his own pants off and threw them on the floor as well. He flipped them both over so that he was on top instead of Gerard. Slowly, Frank started to rock his hips gently against the boy, causing him to gasp softly. He leaned down to kiss Gerard again softly and then moved down to his jaw once more. Frank started running his hands up and down Gerard's sides, causing him to shiver a little. Frank stopped and moved his hands to sit atop the boy's shoulders. He started to move his hips a little faster, slowly starting to grind on Gerard. Gerard let out a soft moan as his face went red. God he looked so perfect. "You're so beautiful Gee..." Frank leaned down to give Gerard another kiss.

He started to slowly start to pull down Gerard's boxers, exposing the small dark patch of hair just before his dick. Frank started to rub his thumb on Gerard's now exposed hip bone, pressing gently. He moved down to start kissing the boy's chest gently, sucking yet another hickey. Gerard wrapped his legs around the lawyer, pulling them even closer together. Frank blushed a little and leaned up to peck Gerard's lips. "Can I take these off?" He said softly as he tugged on the boy's boxers. Gerard nodded and Frank started to pull them down ever so slowly. He pulled them off and threw them to the floor as well. Frank started to rub his hands up and down Gerard's perfect legs. He moved to kiss Gerard's tummy when he heard his bedroom door open up.

Frank immediately panicked. His wife wasn't supposed to be home yet but here she was. She looked so angry she could probably explode. "Frank who the hell is this?" Jamia pointed to Gerard. Frank didn't answer and Gerard's face started to look as red as his hair. "I asked you a fucking question, who the hell is this?" She yelled louder.

Frank sat up and got off of the bed, walking over to his wife. "I- it's not what it looks like I promise you baby." He put his hand on her waist.

"Then what the fuck am I looking at Frank? What the hell is my husband in bed with another naked man supposed to look like?" She moved away from Frank. "You better explain to me right now what the hell is going on or I'm leaving this house."

Frank bit his lip. "P- Please don't leave baby. It's not what it looks like I swear..."  
Jamia walked over to the dresser and started grabbing some of her clothes, stuffing them in her purse.

"Jamia please don't leave. Look I'm so sorry," Frank pleaded.

"Bullshit." She turned to him and started yelling. "Look I don't give a fuck if you're gay but don't keep it a fucking secret." She started to grab her money off the dresser. "I would've rather have you fucking tell me then disrespect me with this fucking prostitute behind my back."

"Jay he's not a prostitute," Frank grabbed her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry I should've said something but please don't leave me,"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do Frank? Stay here with you and live a lie, thinking that you actually love me? Frank if you loved me so much you wouldn't sleep with someone behind my back, let alone a man." Jamia brushed Frank's hand off of her shoulder and started to walk out.

Frank heard the door slam and tires screech out of the driveway. He went and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. Gerard sat up and looked at Frank, trying to digest everything that had just happened. He was unsure of what to say or to do and he waited for Frank to say something. But he didn't, he mumbled softly to himself but it wasn't loud even for Gerard to hear or understand. If he would've known that Frank would've been married he would've said no to the kiss and everything else. But there was no going back and   
he felt so guilty.

"You know Frank, maybe I shouldn't take this job." Gerard said softly to Frank.

"Gee no, if you want it it's yours." Frank turned around to look at Gerard and shook his head.

"Maybe it's better for you and your wife if I don't." Gerard bit his lip.

"Gee, baby my wife is gone." Frank looked down. "And I'm afraid there's nothing I can do that will get her back."

"I'm sorry Frankie, it- it's all my fault." Gerard frowned a little.

"No it's not Gee, it's mine." Frank sighed. "Get dressed, let's go back to the motel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not so sure about the quality of this chapter. I would really appreciate some honest feedback. I had writers block and it took me forever to write, hopefully the next one will come quicker.


	4. So Long and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes Gerard back to the motel. When he gets home he gets a phone call from Jamia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just plot so buckle your seatbelts

Frank finished getting dressed and went to drive Gerard back to the motel. He sat in the car silently along the way and whenever Gerard would say something he would just shrug or nod. Thankfully, Gerard didn't say much either because he didn't want to make things anymore awkward than they already were. He understood.

Neither of the boys knew how to feel. Gerard felt kinda guilty, but he knew it wasn't even his fault. Frank was mad at his wife for being mad but he couldn't blame her, he would be mad if he walked in on his wife with someone naked too. It was an awkward and uncomfortable silence filling the vehicle and neither one of them could take it, but didn't have the guts to fill it.

Frank figured he would just take Gerard back to the motel and call it a night, not even bothering to check any of the rooms and tending to any possible customers. It would be too weird to try to act casual with Gerard after what had just happened. But he felt like he needed to talk about it or even, try again. Everything with Gerard felt so right it was crazy and Frank would give anything to feel it again but it was just too awkward. He felt like he would be betraying his wife. Frank did feel upset about her storming out too. Although he was an ego-tastic lawyer who lied for a living, he had a little bit of emotion. But feelings that felt this right were almost too hard to put on the back burner, but he also felt like he needed to. At least for the time being.

Honestly Gerard felt the same way. All the kissing and touching Frank did on him never made him scared or nervous, like it did with everyone else who tried before. Gerard has always been squeemish and has never even made it to second-base with anyone in his life. It was even the first time anyone has seen him naked without him being uncomfortable. Gerard just felt free when he was around Frank. He was never scared or nervous about anything. He could just be himself around the lawyer and everything that was said or done felt absolutely right.

It was obvious that neither of them felt done or satisfied. Gerard was just as willing as Frank to keep going and going and going and not stop until they were done. Frank just didn't want to stop until he fucked the boy senseless. But obviously there was a damper put on their plans and now the mysterious loom of how they were going to spend the rest of their evening filled their thoughts.  
Frank finally decided to break the silence and turn on the radio. Neither of the boys knew the song that came on but it was a cliche teenage girl bubbly pop song that made them both want to dance. It did a little to lighten their mood and clear the silence, making it easier for them to think.

It seemed mostly clear that Frank needed to call it quits on Gerard for the night and try to go find his wife. But Gerard had something completely different in his mind. He wanted to keep going with Frank and eventually make it all the way. It was crystal clear that Gerard felt the kind of mushy gushy love for Frank that the teenagers in the movies felt. It was the kind of love that took Gerard almost 30 years to feel and he didn't want it spoiled. He was afraid it might die down before they got another chance and Gerard was willing to do anything to get there.

When Frank pulled into the motel parking lot again he sighed and drove up next to Gerard's car. "Well I'll see you next time Gee," Frank said.  
"You're leaving me Frankie?" Gerard turned to look at Frank.

Frank nodded and sighed. "Yeah I figure I should try and go find my wife, she seemed pretty upset." Frank rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry about the motel, I locked it when we left."

"But Frankie I want you to stay." Gerard whined.

"I would love too but I should probably find Jamia and try and explain myself." Frank sighed again.

"You can always find her tomorrow..." Gerard murmured.

Frank chuckled a little. "I wish it was an option Gee." Frank shook his head. "But I better go find her so I can try to fix things."

"But Frankie, why can't we finish? I was having fun..." Gerard mumbled.

"Me too, trust me Gee." Frank sighed. "But I need to go apologize."

"You already apologized, she didn't accept it,"

"I need to go apologize and be honest about everything." Frank bit his lip. "I never meant to hurt her feelings."

"Then what did you mean to do?" Gerard asked softly.

Frank didn't have an answer. He didn't know what he meant when he decided to sleep with Gerard. There wasn't a straight forward answer and there wasn't much to say.

"Well Gee, some people get confused and," Frank sighed. "Sometimes they have urges and the urges backfire on them."

"Confused?" Gerard cocked his head a little. "You're confused about wanting me?"

"No I'm definitely not confused about that, trust me I want you." Frank shook his head.

"Then what are you confused about Frankie? There's nothing to be confused about. You want me and I want you."

"It's more than that Gee." Frank sighed. "I should get going if I want to find her." Frank unlocked the car doors. "I'll see you in a day or two."

"But Frankie I really don't want to leave you..."

"Gerard, right now it's for the best." Frank sighed. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Frankie-"

"Look I'll call you okay?" Frank interrupted. "I'll call you if I don't find her and we can chat and I'll try to explain things better."  
Gerard opened up his car door and stepped out. "Bye Frankie." Frank nodded and waved him off before pulling away. He watched in his rear-view mirror as Gerard got in his car before he left the parking lot and headed on his way back home. 

He decided to try and call Jamia to see if she would pick up. It was worth a shot but she didn't answer. Frank left a long message explaining how sorry he was and how he wishes she would talk to him before hanging up and trying to think of all the places she could possibly be. He decided to call her mom first but he got a no from her. He called her best friend and got a no from them as well.

Trying to find Jamia seemed like a hopeless cause but Frank didn't want to give up just yet. But he was all out of ideas of where the women can be and maybe some seperation is the best thing at the moment. Maybe if Jamia comes back she'll be cooled down and more willing to listen, but now Frank understood why she didn't want to at the time. It was frustrating for her to see the man she loved all over someone else. She didn't know who the guy was and she was too quick to determine the man as a prostitute. She didn't care, she just wanted out. It was awkward and weird and Frank would take back going to his house if he could, minding he would've found somewhere else. He never meant to hurt his wife, he just meant to have sex with Gerard.  
Frank decided to call it a night and just go home. He figured he'd try again the next day and hopefully come back with something. She 

could be anywhere by now and it was too late in the day to do that kind of heavy searching. Frank pulled into his driveway and turned off the car, making no motion to get out just yet. Being in the house by himself would've been too awkward of a reminder how badly he really just fucked up. Honestly thinking, the whole situation seemed kind of comical, Frank being upset that his wife left when he really doesn't blame her.

Eventually Frank decided to just go inside. It's probably better than sitting in his hot ass car. He opened up the door and got out, eventually making his way up to the front door and pushing it open. He went to his kitchen to get something to eat and then made his way to living room, sitting on his couch. Frank sighed and lied there quietly, not bothering to turn the tv on.  
Frank didn't know what to do with himself. There wasn't anything he could do. His wife left and he probably pissed Gerard off with what he said. But the red haired boy wanted Frank to call him so desperately and perhaps he should. There wasn't anything better to do anyways. He picked up his phone and dialed the number slowly, but in the middle of him doing so he got another call. He answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey Frank it's me." Jamia answered softly.

"Oh hey baby, look I'm so sorry-"

"No need to apologize Frank." She sighed and took a deep breath. "It's okay, I just wanted to call and tell you I'm on my way back to grab the rest of my stuff."

"Oh..." Frank bit his lip. "Baby we can settle this and fix it."

"Frank there's nothing to fix. I just think we should be done." Jamia nodded. "At least for now."

"Oh.." Frank said again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just staying at a friends. Don't worry about me I'm fine." 

Frank hung up and set his phone on the coffee table. He sat back and groaned softly, running his fingers through his own hair and tugging a bit. He decided that it would be a good idea to try and help his soon to be ex-wife with her packing and went into the bedroom. He got out all of her clothes out of the dresser and set them neatly on the bed, lying down there as well. He stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that happened throughout the day. It's been a long day and it's still not over and honestly Frank probably couldn't handle anything else. He just needed to sleep but he couldn't. He had to wait for Jamia and then see her off before he could even think about sleep.

He heard the door being pushed open and then footsteps, leading into the bedroom. Jamia walked in and grabbed one of her bigger bags from the closet. She started stuffing clothes from the bed into her bag with tears filling her eyes. Frank sat up and watched her. "Do you need help Jay?" He asked. She shook her head and continued to stuff her bag with as many belongings as she could fit, sniffling and trying to stop tears from falling down her face. Jamia looked wrecked and Frank felt like the biggest idiot on earth.  
When she was done she sat down on the edge of bed and took a deep, shaky breath. Frank sat up and moved close to her, running his hand along her back. "If there's anything I can do tell me okay?" He whispered softly. Jamia shook her head and started to sob quietly. 

"Did you ever love me, Frank?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes baby, I still do." Frank sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"If you would've loved me nothing would've happened." She shook her head and moved away from Frank.

"I'm sorry Jamia I wasn't thinking." Frank looked down at the ground.

"It's more than just that Frank," Jamia said a little angrily. "You obviously weren't happy with me or this marriage, even though I thought you were."

"I was baby, I was."

"Was," She quoted him. "Whatever happened to us?"

"I- I don't know."

Frank sighed and ran his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths. He's never felt more terrible in his life and it's all because he was such a fucking dumbass. Sneaking around isn't all it's cracked up to be and Frank realizes this now. He's slept with other men behind her back but she's never figured it out and it's hitting Frank all at once how terrible he actually is. He could never imagine the person he loved most sneaking and whoring around behind his back, even though he wasn't sure who it was yet.

He did love Jamia. They became college sweethearts almost instantly, it seemed like they were the perfect couple. But it's been years since he's felt the same way about her and started sleeping around again behind her back to save her feelings. It was obvious the women was head-over-heels for Frank and he always figured he'd tell Jamia about everything later. He never meant it to happen like this.  
Jamia sighed and stood back up. She grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush, soap and all her other belongings in that room. She zipped up her bag and walked out of the house, not even saying good-bye. Frank heard the car pull away and drive off. His heart snapped. He never meant to hurt his wife, never ever.

Frank wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he figured he shouldn't be alone but being alone would be the best thing. He just needed someone to hold just like he did with his wife. He decided to call Gerard and see if he could come over and just cuddle, he said he'd call the man anyway. Frank didn't want to try to sleep with him again for awhile, he just needed someone to hold. He picked up the phone and dialed the number number, getting an answer almost instantly. "Hello?"

"It's Frank. Look I need you to come over." Frank rubbed his forehead.

Gerard grinned and nodded. "Yes, yes I will come over, just give me a second."

"Thanks Gee I just need someone tonight, that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about visiting some of Gerard's past and re-visiting why he's so nervous. Again I need your honest feedback on this one


	5. I've been missing you to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard goes over to Frank's house after he called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mentionings of some shady stuff in this chapter. Without giving too much away it may be a little triggering, but it's nothing really major and everything is brief

When Gerard received the call his mind started to wander. He was flattered and flustered and everything in between. He was bashful that Frank wanted him to be there and no one else. It was like he was receiving a prized trophy instead of a lousy phone call. But he wasn't sure what Frank wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he was going there to just hang out or to... you know... have sex.

Of course, Gerard did feel kind of guilty that he was trying to get with a married man. It all seemed awkward and weird that he wanted someone with a wife that bad. But the man he wanted didn't have a wife anymore it seemed. It was strange to realize that Frank never told him about his wife, he just told him bits and pieces about his firm. Never anything about a wife.

It all seemed so dirty that Gerard would be interested in a married man. But then again, it was obvious Frank sparked interest into him first. It was like Gerard was a sin and he wasn't sure whether it was terrible or amazing. He feels like he's never been wanted before even though he has, by many people, he's just never realized it.

Gerard remembers back in college when the boys used to stare at him all the time. They would always look at him from across the room and whenever he got up, they would always slap the back of his thighs and his ass as he walked by. He never liked it or understood why. He also seemed to get invited to a lot of parties and people always tried to get him to drink. People used to come onto him and try to dance but he'd always say no. He never really enjoyed college parties, too many people swarming him. But he never understood why.

He remembers one specific instance way back then like it happened yesterday. He had gone to a party and decided to drink for once. He had a few beers and was dancing with some guy. With the alcohol clouding his mind, things started to get hot and heavy quick and the boy brought him into a bedroom. The boy started kissing and touching him and whenever he got onto the bed he blacked out. He woke up the next day with everything all messy, it looked nothing like when he blacked out and he still never figured out what happened.  
It caused him anxiety and he has rarely had any friends since. So many things could've happened and Gerard hates to think about it, although it's always in his mind. He doesn't even remember the boys name, all he remembers is his tall, slender figure, dark eyes, and an abnormally large forehead.

Gerard never fully understood why people treated him this way. When he was a pudgy little kid people used to make fun of him and call him names. He thought he was ugly then and still thought he was ugly when he hit college, but by then the baby fat fell off and he was trimmed, not to mention puberty hit hard and gave him an extremely attractive face. He looked better, but the words always stung. He never even thought of the possibility that people actually thought he was attractive. He still thought everyone thought like the middle schoolers that always pushed him around.

He's never had a relationship and has never really wanted one until that day in the bedroom with Frank. For his whole life he's thought nothing of everyone, not in a condescending way but in a way that people just weren't for him. He thought Frank was perfect but the loom and guilt of he being married still hung over his head.

Gerard pulled into the lawyer's driveway and walked up to the porch. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When it didn't come in a few seconds he knocked again, waiting for Frank to come get it. Eventually Frank opened up the door and invited him in. Gerard stepped inside. "Hey Frankie."

"Hey Gee, I'm glad you could make it." Frank's voice sounded wrecked, like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Gerard shut the door behind him.

Frank nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He sighed. "Did you want anything to drink?" He tried being a good host.

"No I'm fine." Gerard shook his head. "Thanks anyways though."

Frank nodded and started to walk to his bedroom, motioning Gerard to follow him. He followed the boy and stood in the doorway, unsure   
of what to do when Frank laid in the bed.

"Come lie with me Gee. I wanna cuddle with you." Frank made grabby hands.

Gerard nodded and lied down on the bed, facing Frank. He moved close until their bodies were barely touching. He felt Frank snake his arm around him and rest on his waist. It felt nice and warm, almost but not quite like a small blanket. Gerard hummed and smiled a little. He looked over at Frank and saw that his eyes were closed. He slowly leaned in to kiss the boy's lips softly. Frank's eyes popped open and he kissed back, leaning forward slightly.

Gerard pulled back from the kiss and smiled softly. "Did that make you feel better Frankie?"

Frank shook his head. "No I think you better do it again." He grinned.

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank again sweetly. "There you go." He chuckled.

"Now I feel better." Frank smiled.

Gerard scooted in closer and put his leg over Frank, wrapping it around him. He smiled at Frank a little and then closed his eyes, but not falling asleep. It was so peaceful. The two just lied there silently and just held each other. Gerard deemed it in his mind the best thing to ever happen. He eventually turned over and pressed his back up against Frank. The boy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close so they were pressed perfectly together.

"You know Frankie..." Gerard said quietly.

"What is it Gee?"

"If it makes you happy, I think I will take that job." Gerard smiled.

Frank grinned. "That's great Gee." He kissed the side of Gerard's neck softly. "I'll bring you with me Monday."

Gerard blushed a little when Frank kissed him. "Sounds great." He grinned.

Gerard sighed happily and felt Frank settle his face into his neck. He blushed harder when he felt soft kisses and little bites all the way down to his shoulder. Gerard let out soft noises and bit his lip. He felt Frank start to suck a small hickey onto his shoulder. He pushed back his hips a little and Frank made a soft noise. The lawyer moved back up to kiss the shell of Gerard's ear and then back down to his shoulder. Gerard pushed his hips back more, pressing himself completely up against Frank. Frank moved his hand to grab a hold of Gerard's hips and dug his fingers slightly into them. He felt the lawyer's fingers slip a little under the waistband of his pants. Gerard shifted again and rubbed his backside onto Frank. He heard the man let out a soft moan. He turned himself over to face Frank again, immediately going into a kiss.

"Can I take these off of you?" Frank broke the kiss and tugged on the waistband of Gerard's pants. Gerard nodded and helped get his pants off, throwing them in the same spot they were in before. He climbed onto Frank and straddled him, kissing him again. Frank snaked his hands down to squeezed Gerard's ass and he squealed sitting up. "I like that." Gerard grinned. Frank nodded and did it again, making Gerard squeal.

Gerard leaned down and took Frank's shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He moved down a little to start unbuckling his pants and pulling them off as well. Gerard leaned back down to kiss Frank but before he could, the lawyer flipped them both over so that he was on the top, instead of the bottom. Gerard blushed and grinned, pulling Frank back down to kiss him. Everything was going exactly like it was before, just a little faster. Gerard couldn't wait any longer. He wanted sex with Frank now. He waited too long for it.

"S-sex," Gerard said quietly as Frank kissed his neck.

"What Gee?" Frank looked down at him.

"Please, have sex with me, like you said you would before..." Gerard's face went completely red.

"Your face matches your hair." Frank ran a hand through Gerard's thick, firey red hair.

"Please Frankie, have sex with me." Gerard bit his lip.

Frank nodded. "You want it?"

Gerard nodded and leaned up to kiss Frank again. "What's this feeling called? The feeling that you want to have sex?" He said quietly.

"You're horny Gee, that's what it's called." Frank chuckled.

"I'm so horny Frankie." Gerard made a soft whine.

He watched as Frank's face went completely red. The lawyer leaned back down to kiss him roughly and briefly before kissing on his neck again. Gerard let out a soft moan and felt Frank's fingers on his boxer shorts, tugging them off. He wiggled so it was easy and watched as the man threw them to the ground hard. Frank moved back down to kissed his neck and then his chest. He kissed roughly, nipping, biting and sucking all the way down his stomach. He kissed Gerard's tummy and then sat up. "Are you ready?" He asked as he started to pull off his own underwear.

Gerard nodded and then watched as Frank grabbed a small bottle of liquid off of his nightstand. He poured it onto his fingers and rubbed it in. It confused Gerard a little bit. Last time he checked sex had nothing to do with your fingers. He cocked his head a little as he watched Frank spread the liquidy gel on not one or two, but three of his fingers. "What's that for Frankie?"

"Well in order to have sex, you'll have to be nice and stretched before I, you know, start fucking you." Frank grabbed Gerard's legs and started to spread them.

"How are you going to do that?" Gerard relaxed and went with whatever Frank was doing.

"By, well, sticking my fingers in your ass." Frank chuckled a little. "It feels better than it seems."

Gerard cocked his head and nodded a little. Frank moved his fingers and started to rub his hole up and down. He shivered and moaned and Frank did it a little faster. He felt him press his finger inside and Gerard's face went completely red. It hurt, but it hurt a whole lot that it felt good, really good. Gerard let out a soft moan as Frank pressed it in all the way.

Gerard felt him hold it still for a little before starting to move and wiggle it slowly. He felt a rush and sparks coarse his body that made him jolt. It was the kind of pleasure he never felt before. In the blink of an eye, all his innocence left his body for good. He felt Frank slowly push in another finger. This one hurt a little more but it also felt even better. Again, Frank held them still for a moment before he started thrusting them in and out. Gerard was moaning like a pornstar and writhing on top of the sheets.

Gerard could go on like this forever, just on a bed with Frank's fingers in his ass. As awkward as it may seem, it was the best feeling Gerard's ever felt. He soon felt Frank slip a third and final finger in and move them around. Gerard felt like he was on top of the world and never wanted Frank to stop. He felt the lawyer brush over a sensitive spot inside him that made him scream. "O-oh! Frankie more!!" Gerard moaned.

*Frank's POV*

Frank looked down and saw how beautiful Gerard looked, moaning and wiggling. It was like a dream and way better than Frank had ever imagined. The red haired boy was covered in sweat and his hair dye was bleeding just the slightest onto his neck. It was a sight Frank wishes he could almost take a picture of.

Frank never expected inviting Gerard over would go like this, he just expected them to both fall asleep in each others arms. But here he is getting ready to fuck the redhead senseless with no regrets at all. He doesn't feel bad about his wife anymore in the slightest. He removed his fingers and squirted some of the lube into his hand, massaging it onto his dick. "Are you ready Gee?" He asked. Gerard nodded and panted a little.

Frank slowly pushed himself inside, being careful not to hurt the boy. He wanted to have fun and Gerard being in pain didn't seem fun at all. This was the moment he had been waiting for forever and it was finally here. Of course there were some bumps along the road but here he was, getting his fix of Gerard's sweet ass around his cock.

Frank let out a soft moan and looked down at Gerard. He looked picture perfect. Frank was so tempted to just snap a picture. God, just looking at his face could've made him cum in the matter of seconds. "Gee you're so fucking beautiful, mmh." Frank moaned as he continued to push slowly and leaned down to kiss Gerard. Gerard kissed back and let out a loud, breathy moan. Frank sat back up and finished pushing himself all the way in.

Honestly, Frank was surprised Gerard would let him get this far with barely any resistance. It was like the gods above wanted this to happen. And not to mention, Gerard accepted the job at the firm. At this moment everything was beautiful and perfect and sunshiney happy in Frank's head and it will stay that way as long as he's having sex with the beautiful Gerard. Once he felt Gerard was ready he slowly started to move his hips in and out, making sure to brush up against the boy's prostate.

Gerard writhed and moaned loudly like a fucking pornstar and it was all that Frank could've wished for. "M-more Frankie!! Oh please." Gerard moaned so loudly the neighbors probably heard him. Frank of course answered his wishes and moved his hips a little faster, snapping them a little. Gerard arched his back and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

Frank groaned as he thrusted in and out of Gerard, slowly becoming faster as Gerard begged more and more. He could tell Gerard was close by the way he moaned and tightened around him. But after all Gerard was a virgin and Frank should've never expected the sex to last long. "F-faster Frankie!" Gerard moaned and Frank sped up even more. Gerard was the most eager virgin Frank's ever fucked. It was almost like he wasn't. But Frank never doubted the man's word and went on with his business as classifiying Gerard as the most willing virgin he's ever had the pleasure to fuck.

Gerard screamed out Frank's name and came all over his chest without a touch. It was like magic. Frank thrusted his hips a few more times before he pulled out and started to stroke himself, cumming on Gerard's chest as well. Frank will never forget the look on Gerard's face when he came. The man was absolutely flawless in every way. From his head down to his toes. Frank never actually realized how perfect Gerard actually was. This whole sex thing was almost like an awakening. Frank loved Gerard

"Wow Frankie." Gerard panted as he ran a hand through his hair. "That was awesome."

Frank nodded. "I know." He plopped onto the bed next to the red-head and looked over at him. "I take it you enjoyed it?"

Gerard nodded quickly. "So much. Thank you."

"No no, thank you." Frank grinned.

Gerard sat up and looked over at his phone in his pants pocket he noticed it was blinking and got up to grab it. "Hmm missed call, I wonder who it's from."

Frank didn't even pay attention to what Gerard was saying. He only paid attention to his sexy ass. He never got a chance to grab a look at it before, again it was picture perfect.

"Hmm it's from Mikey." Gerard hummed. "I should go call him back." Gerard turned around. "Can I have a cigarette?" He opened his hand.  
Frank zoned back in and nodded, going over to grab a cigarette out of his pants pocket. Gerard took it graciously and headed to Frank's back porch. "You're just going out there naked?" Frank called as he walked away. "It's late at night, no one will see me." Gerard answered with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, they fucked. I have some big big plans for these next few chapters so hold on tight son


	6. You Said You'd Like Boys Like Me Better In the Dark Lying On Top of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard go to Mikey's engagement party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared

Frank finally done it. He finally fucked Gerard and now he feels on top of the world. The whole thing was so beautiful and lovely, and mostly like a dream. Gerard's body looked perfect along with his face. Not to mention when he got up, the man had an ass that was to die for. Frank could probably get off solely on the man's body. Gerard was the most flawless human being he's ever laid eyes on, not to mention just had sex with.

There was also something really special about Gerard that Frank couldn't pinpoint down. It was just something about the way he carried himself and the way that he spoke that drove Frank crazy. He knew from the day he met the boy he was going to fuck him and he'd be damned if he didn't. Thank god he did. Gerard was probably one of the most attractive people he's ever met and now he has him at the palm of his hand. The redhead walked back in after about twenty minutes on the phone. He yawned and sat down on the bed next to Frank. "We're invited to a party." Gerard said happily. 

"A party? For who?" Frank cocked his head a little.

"My brother, he's having an engagement party." Gerard grinned and bounced a little.

"Wow that's great." Frank smiled.

"He said I could bring a friend, and I wanna bring you." Gerard grinned and rested his head on Frank's shoulder.

"Sounds like fun." Frank nodded.

"He said there'd be food and lots of champagne." Gerard sang coaxingly.

"No need to convince me I already said I'd go with you." Frank chuckled. "When is this party?"

"Tomorrow evening." Gerard sat up.

Frank nodded. "So are you staying the night and we can just go to the party together..? Or?"

"Well I need to get a different pair of clothes,"

"We could always swing by your house before we go." Frank shrugged.

"That works. I guess I'll just stay here then." Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder. "Besides I like being with you anyways."

"I like being with you too Gee." Frank smiled and lied back on the bed, bringing the boy with him. He pulled Gerard close to his body like they were before and wrapped his arm around him. Gerard moved to bring up the blanket and cover them both properly. Frank sighed happily as they both started to drift off after a crazy and tiring day.

.

Frank woke up the next morning with his arms still tightly wrapped around Gerard. It had been the first time in forever he's had a perfect nights sleep. He would always wake up in the middle of the night mulitiple times but this night was different. Frank yawned quietly and felt Gerard shift a little. Slowly, Frank moved to get up without disturbing the other boy who was still asleep. He got up and tiptoed to the kitchen, hearing Gerard snore softly. He started to make some coffee, planning to take it to the sleeping beauty in the bedroom.

Frank turned on the coffee pot and leaned against the counter while he heard it drip. When it was about done Frank got the mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter. Asking Gerard how he liked his coffee at some point probably would've been a good idea. He wasn't sure how to fix up the boy's coffee so he just poured it like he liked it, plain and black. He grabbed the two cups and headed back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed behind Gerard and rubbed his back softly, whispering little things to get him to wake up.

"Gee baby, I have some coffee for you." Frank whispered softly.

Gerard grumbled and turned over on his stomach.

"Gerard," Frank sang and rubbed his lower back.

Gerard grumbled again and sat up a bit on his elbows. "What?"

"I got up and made you some coffee." Frank watched as the boy turned over and slowly sat up.

"Coffee?" Gerard took the mug out of Frank's hand. "Thanks." He sipped it graciously.

"I wasn't sure how to fix it so I just left it black, I hope that's okay." Frank took a drink of his.

Gerard nodded. "That's how I usually drink it anyways." He took another sip and sighed happily.

"Good." Frank smiled and sat back on the bed, leaning against the head board. He scooted in close to Gerard and wrapped his arm around him.

"What time is it Frankie?" Gerard hummed.

"It's almost noon." Frank looked up at the clock on the wall. "When is your brother's party?"

"Five." Gerard took a drink of his coffee. "But he said we could come earlier and just hang if we want."

Frank nodded. "Sounds good." He took another drink of his coffee and sighed happily. He pulled Gerard close to him and held him for awhile without moving or saying anything. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Even though Gerard was so much taller than Frank, the redhead still fit perfectly in his arms.

After awhile they both decided to get up and at least put some pants on. Frank decided to make Gerard something simple for breakfast and they both sat down to eat. Frank could get used to this, waking up to Gerard. It seemed normal like he'd been doing it all his life. It was like Frank was meant to meet Gerard and they were meant to be close like this.

After eating, the two boys cleaned themselves up a little. Frank got dressed for the party and Gerard got ready to get dressed. Because they woke up so late, they seemed to be right on schedule with when they wanted to leave and arrive at the party. The two boys left and headed off to Gerard's house. The redhead quickly threw some decent clothes on, and they headed off on their way to the party.

"So what's your brother's name again?" Frank asked when he pulled out of Gerard's driveway.

"Mikey." Gerard answered, combing through his hair with his fingers.

"And how old is he again?"

"24." Gerard answered.

"Who's he getting engaged to?" Frank was swarming Gerard with questions.

"Some women, I've only met her twice, but she seems to love my brother a whole lot and that's good enough for me." Gerard shrugged.

Frank nodded and continued to drive, taking directions from Gerard. It was a short drive to Mikey's house and the place was definitely a place to have a party. Mikey had a great house, it was far from the city and was surrounded by some trees. Frank thought it was beautiful. He pulled into the driveway and found somewhere to park. Him and Gerard both got out and headed to the front door.

"Hey Mikes we're here." Gerard pushed open the door and walked inside. Gosh the inside of this place was nicer then the outside. It had beautiful walls and a fancy looking fireplace. Frank could definitely tell Mikey was a working man. "In the kitchen!" Mikey called to Gerard. The redhead grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Mikey this is my friend Frank." Gerard introduced the lawyer to his brother.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mikey." The tall blonde turned around and walked over to Frank. He held out his hand to shake and Frank grabbed it, eyeing the man. "I'm Frank." Frank smiled at him. He could definitely tell him and Gerard were related. Except Mikey was more slender and his features were more sharper. But they were definitely equally attractive. Frank wasn't going to lie, he'd totally bang Gerard's younger brother, and he probably could with the right amount of time. After all, he and Gerard didn't have an official thing, even though the redhead thought they did. Frank could have sex with whoever he wanted and Gerard's brother was the next victim on his list. Mikey was tall, thin, trimmed, and so fucking good looking. Frank might even let the boy top. But Frank's conscience was screaming at him to never even fool with the blonde but Frank's dick was telling him to go. He decided to leave it alone for now, he had the whole night to figure out if he wanted Mikey that badly.

"So Mikey," Gerard sat down in one of the stools in the kitchen. "When do you plan on having the wedding?"

Mikey turned back around to the stove and continued to cook whatever he was cooking. "Hmm probably sometime in the fall next year, probably August."

Frank sat on a stool next to Gerard and examined the blonde's body as he cooked. "That's cool. Will it be indoor or outdoor?" Gerard asked.

"Well as long as we can find a good venue, she want's it outdoors so I guess I'm going to have to do that." Mikey smiled a little. He seemed proud of his fiancee and Frank would feel bad to break it up, but of course all he did was break couples up in high school.

"Oooh that sounds fancy." Gerard answered with a grin. "I'd love to get married outside."

"We need to start planning here pretty soon." Mikey added. Frank eyed Mikey's ass. It wasn't even close to how nice Gerard's was, it wasn't as full. He decided Mikey is definitely a top.

Gerard looked over at Frank and noticed the lawyer was eyeing his brother like a pig. Frank felt his arm being grabbed and he was dragged to the back porch by Gerard. Gerard slammed the back door and started questioning him. "Frank why do you keep looking at Mikey like that?"

"I- uh, what do you mean?" Frank looked off and blushed a little.

"You keep staring at my brother like a piece of meat, like the way couples eye each other." Gerard crossed his arms.

"Gee, I was just looking I promise." Frank's face started to go red from embarrassment.

"So you admit you were staring? Like how people that are in looove look at each other?" Gerard looked off.

"No not like that," Frank bit his lip. "In a different way, but in a way that I still respect him you know? Like the way I look at you,"

"But Frankie you wanted to have sex with me..." Gerard gasped. "You want to have sex with my brother?"

"Well, um," Frank looked down at the ground, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I was just looking, you see I would never act on it.."

"So you do?" Gerard said angrily.

"It's okay to look Gee, as long as you don't act upon it." Frank lied. He would be pissed if he saw Gerard look at another man. He was such a hypocrite.

"No it's not Frankie," Gerard sighed.

"Look, baby I'm so sorry, I- I wasn't thinking." Frank shook his head.

"You obviously weren't," Gerard huffed.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be too mad at me."

Gerard sighed. "I guess, I'll forgive you for now, I mean, as long as you don't do it again." He said quietly. 

Frank looked down, feeling bad that he upset Gerard a little. He realized he should've just ignored the fact Mikey was hot as hell, and went on with enjoying an engagement party. Frank kissed him and then they went inside. By the time they went back in, more people arrived and the house was pretty filled. Frank mostly hung by Gerard and they walked around, talking to distant family. 

When it was time to eat, the food was set out and everyone flocked to the kitchen. Gerard and Frank stood around the counter, talking to Mikey. "So congratulations Mikey." Frank said as he sipped his champagne.

"Thanks." Mikey smiled. "So um are you and Gerard a thing?" 

Frank looked over at Gerard, who was eating something and talking to another friend. "I'd like to think so, yeah." He nodded.

"Take care of him alright?" Mikey took a sip of his glass of alcohol.

"Oh I will." Frank grinned and finished off his glass. 

"Another?" Mikey took Frank's glass from him and started to pour more. 

Frank shook his head. "Oh no no, I have to drive someone home tonight." He chuckled.

"Oh come on Frankie, one more won't hurt." Mikey handed Frank the glass. "Look I'll even make you some coffee before you go alright?"

Frank took the glass. "Deal." He took a sip. "This is good. Tastes expensive."

Mikey smirked and nodded. "It's definitely a nice brand." He looked over to look at Gerard, making sure he was perfectly caught up in whoever he was talking to. "Come with me for a second Frank, I uh, wanna show you something."

"What is it you wanna show me?" Frank cocked his head a little.

"Oh don't worry about it, you'll see." Mikey grabbed Frank's arm gently. "Come with me."

Frank set his glass down and followed Mikey to wherever he was taking him. Mikey pushed him through the crowds of people and lead him to a bedroom in the hallway. He pushed Frank down onto the bed and immediately straddled him. "U-uh Mike what're you doi-" Mikey put his finger over Frank's mouth, preventing him to speak. "Don't think that I didn't see you, looking at me like that. I heard you and Gerard's conversation on the back porch and I know what kind of slut you are." Mikey moved down to kiss Frank.

"Mikes-" Frank broke the kiss. "I realized I was wrong, I just wasn't thinki-"

Mikey started to kiss him again. "Bullshit." He kissed Frank's jaw. "I know your game."

"N-no Mikey, it's not what you thought."   
"Oh Frank shut up and stop playing," Mikey kissed Frank's lips again. 

Frank groaned in frustration as Mikey kissed him roughly. He ran his hands up and down the lawyer's sides, pushing his shirt up the slightest. Frank pulled away from Mikey. "No no this isn't right, you said to take care of your brother."

"Yeah but for now I wanna take care of you." Mikey kissed him again.

The door was pushed open and giggly Gerard busted in. "Hey Frankie I think I wanna-" His face dropped. "Frankie, y-you said you wouldn't-" Gerard ran his hands through his red hair. 

"It's not my fault okay Gee?" Frank pushed Mikey off of him. "He pinned me down and started all of this Gee,"

"I'm supposed to believe my brother that just got engaged tried to have sex with you?" Gerard started to tear up. "You were looking at him, I- I never should've trusted you after I found out you had a wife."

"Gerard, baby you have to trust me, please?"

Gerard shook his head. "No I- I want to go home. Please just take me home."

"Gerard I promise-"

"We'll talk about it later Frank." Gerard raised his voice. "For now I want to go home." He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Frank turned to Mikey, as red as a firetruck. "What the hell?" He started storming towards Mikey. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of the bed. "You better go tell your brother right now that you're the one who fucking did this." He growled. Mikey bit his lip and tried to get away from Frank's hold. "I didn't do anything you're the one who started it you fucking whore." Mikey yelled. Frank threw Mikey onto the floor, making him bang his head against the wall. He got on his knees in front of Mikey, he grabbed the blondes chin and forced him to look up. "You better go tell your brother now or I will not hesitate to tell the women who was stupid enough to marry you." Frank stood back up and stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation this week and will have little time to be on the internet, so what better thing to do than leave you all with a cliff hanger!! Honest feedback appreciated


	7. Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard ditch Mikey's party with a bottle of champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, my summer busy-ness is starting to pick up

"Gee baby, look-" Frank said whenever he finally found the redhead on the front porch.

"Frankie I don't want to listen to any excuses." Gerard said loudly, trying to make sure he was heard over the rain.

"It's not an excuse it's the truth." Frank put his hand on Gerard's shoulder, trying to turn the boy towards him.

"Frankie I know what I saw." Gerard pushed Frank's hand off of his shoulder once he turned around. "Your excuses don't line up. I just want to go home."

"Gee I told you I wasn't going to he pulled me into the bedroom I swear." Frank pleaded.

"You're such a fucking liar Frank, how am I supposed to believe my straight brother tried to have sex with you at his engagement party? Those stupid excuses don't make sense."

 

"They're not excuses Gee I promise." Frank sighed. "Wait a moment I'm going to go get Mikey and he's going to fucking fix this." He turned around and stormed inside the house, slamming the door and started searching for Mikey. It seemed like a man hunt. Frank was on fire and Mikey needed to fix what he fucked up right this moment. He saw the blonde and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him away from whatever he was doing and bringing him to the front porch. Frank shoved Mikey out the door, causing him to fall down and hit his back against the side of the porch. "Tell him Mikey."

"Tell him what about how you lead me on?" Mikey sat up and wiped the blood from his nose. He got up and stood close to Frank. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."

Frank shoved Mikey again, causing him to hit the ground once more. "Fucking tell Gerard how this wasn't my fault." He said sternly, crouching down to meet him, grabbing his collar again.

"Then how did I get the idea Frank? From mid air?" Mikey smirked. 

Frank raised his fist like he was going to hit him.

"Go ahead pansy I fucking dare you."

Frank connected his fist with Mikey's jaw causing him to bleed and Gerard to freak out. "Frank! Frank! Frank stop please! I- It's okay I believe you now!" The redhead sounded frantic. It took another hit before Frank decided to listen to whatever Gerard was saying. He got up and turned to Gerard, grabbing him by the waist despite Mikey's blood on his hands and started to kiss him. 

Mikey got up and wiped his nose again. "Gerard your boyfriend's a fucking skank." He stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. Frank and Gerard ignored him and continued to have their own moment. "Gee, baby I'm so sorry that had to happen." Frank sighed and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard shook his head, "I should've believed you, I'm sorry. I- I saw how mad you were at Mikey and-"

"You're not the one at fault okay baby?" Frank looked up at him. Gerard nodded. "Let's ditch this place." Frank said and smiled softly.   
"Alright Frankie." Gerard grinned and they both started to walk away.

"Wait- first I want to grab a bottle of champagne, Mikey said I could have one." Gerard remembered and moved around Frank, running back inside the house. The lawyer stood and waited for him to come back out. When he did they linked arms before rushing out to the car, trying not to get too wet from the rain. It was hopeless. By the time they had gotten back to the car it had been pouring and they were both soaked. Frank opened up the doors and Gerard threw in the bottle of champagne. They both got in and drove off back to Frank's house. Most of the ride back was silent. No one really wanted to talk about what happened. 

When they pulled into the driveway the rain had lightened up a bit. The two men went inside, grabbing the champagne. Frank grabbed some glasses and they went to the living room, setting everything on the coffee table. Gerard popped the bottle open and poured them both a glass. And another. And another and another until Gerard was tipsy and giggly like before. 

"You know Frank, before everything happened I thought the party was fun." Gerard smiled, slurring his speech in the slightest way. "I saw an ex of mine, a friend of Mikey's."

"Really?" Frank took a sip out of his glass, not quite as tipsy as Gerard.

"She said she-" Gerard started to giggle, "She said he wished it would've worked out between us." He started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Frank cocked his head a little.

"I'm gay." Gerard giggled.

"That makes sense." Frank giggled with him, still not really understanding.

Gerard took another drink out of his glass. "I haven't drank anything since college, I forgot how fun it was."  
"How come?" Frank looked over at the redhead next to him.

"Because I haven't drank in so long,"

"No why haven't you drank?" Frank chuckled.

"S'long story, I'll tell you later." Gerard took another drink. "Can I have some more?"

"No Gee I think you've had enough," Frank giggled. "You still have to go home later remember?"

"I do? I thought I was staying here," Gerard looked over at Frank.

"Well if you want I guess you can." Frank shrugged.

"Oh thank you Frankie!" Gerard grinned and set his own glass down. He threw his arms around Frank hugging him, almost making the lawyer spill champagne all over his pants. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Gerard hugged him tighter.

The word "boyfriend" started to ring through Frank's head. But it was the good kind of ringing, the kind of ringing that meant commitment in the way of "wow a commitment" instead of an "oh god a commitment," which was how it rang when Frank married his wife. He considered this a good sign and just went along with whatever Gerard was saying. "Thanks baby." He grinned. Gerard moved off of him and finished his drink. "Does that mean I can have more Frankie?" The redhead looked at him and batted his eyelashes a little. "I guess." Frank nodded and poured him some more champagne.

"Thank you so much Frankie." Gerard took a sip and gave Frank a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You know I don't think I've had this much fun in my life."

"You must not get out often." Frank joked.

"What do you mean?" Gerard stopped giggling.

"Oh I was just kidding I didn't really mean it you see-"

Gerard cut Frank off by giggling again. Frank took that as a good sign and finished off his glass.

"Frankie I'm tired," Gerard yawned and leaned against Frank's shoulder.

"Then perhaps we should go off to bed," Frank shrugged.

"Good idea Frankie, you're so smart." Gerard moved to get up slowly. "I have the smartest boyfriend in the world!!" Gerard got up and started to walk, but it was more of a drunken stumble. Frank giggled and got up to help him. They both waddled to the bedroom. Frank laid Gerard down on the bed and helped him take his pants off so he'd be more comfy. The lawyer got in beside him and covered them up with blankets. "You know Frankie?" Gerard leaned over to whisper. "Do you wanna know a seeeecret?" He giggled.

"Uh sure," Frank chuckled. Gerard leaned over and grabbed Frank's shirt, pulling him close and whispering. "You know the other day, when he had sex?" He chuckled again. "And you said the word for how it feeeels when you want to?" Gerard grinned. Frank nodded, feeling a bit confused on what Gerard was actually trying to say. Gerard giggled and nuzzled his face into Frank's neck. "I feel that way again." Frank bit his lip and sighed. "Gee you're drunk I don't know if we should-" Gerard put his finger over Frank's lip. "Ssh shush Frankie you're not making sense." He leaned in to kiss the lawyer. "I'm not drunk, that's so silly. You're such a silly goose." Gerard moved in close and kissed Frank again, roughly and sloppily.

Gerard quickly moved on top of Frank, straddling him. They gave each other rough kisses until Gerard moved to take his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He leaned back down to start working on Frank's pants. The lawyer started to kiss the redhead's jaw and neck, causing him to moan. Gerard got Frank's pants off and threw them to the floor. He lifted up the other's shirt and threw it off as well, leaning back down and crashing their lips together again. 

Frank started to rock his hips upward, sending sparks through Gerard's body. The redhead whined and moved his hips downward, rocking them against Frank's. "Oh, F- Frankie," Gerard moaned. "Please j-just, fuck me, I want it so bad." The redhead's face started to blend with his hair. Frank nodded and flipped them over so Gerard was on the bottom. Frank tugged Gerard's boxers off and threw them in the mass of clothing on his floor. He grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and poured it on his fingers.

Frank spread Gerard's legs wide open and started to press his fingers against Gerard's tight hole. The redhead made a soft noise and started to squirm as Frank pushed his finger in slowly. Frank quickly moved it to open up Gerard before sticking his other finger in and scissoring them. Gerard showed no signs of any pain so Frank kept going and pushed in a third finger, moving and crooking them until he brushed against Gerard's prostate, causing him to moan louder. The lawyer grinned and brushed against it a few more times before pulling them out, getting a whine from Gerard in return.

Frank poured more of the lube in his hand to slick his cock up. He moved to push slowly into Gerard, hearing a loud moan. Frank smirked and started to thrust his hips once Gerard felt adjusted. He grabbed onto the other's hips and moved in and out, hearing 'oh my god's and 'more please'ses from him. Frank looked down and Gerard looked just as beautiful as before. His face was scrunched up just perfectly and his hair was filled with sweat, causing the dye to bleed a little down his neck and forehead. 

Frank started to pick up his pace once Gerard started to ask for it. He angled himself just so and brushed up against Gerard's prostate with each thrust. He decided to reach down and wrap his hand around the redhead's cock, stroking it slowly. Gerard looked so pretty, laying there for Frank, moaning and biting his lip. Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard softly, biting his lip in the slightest way. 

Frank moved his hips a little faster, causing Gerard to moan louder. The bed started to creak a little and their skin started to clap. Gerard blushed at all the noises. He moved his hand up to run through his hair and then rest on Frank's shoulder. The lawyer used his other hand to reach up and hold Gerard's hand, squeezing a little and running his thumb across the top. They both looked so pretty and felt on top of the world. Gerard started to moan louder and buck his hips a little into Frank's hand when got close.

Frank moved even faster, brushing up against Gerard's prostate on each thrust. Gerard started moaning louder, probably worrying the neighbors. He arched his back and cried Frank's name before he came all over his stomach and the others hand. He lied back down, panting and sweating more. Frank moved his hips a few more times before pulling out and cumming on the bedsheets along with Gerard's puckered hole. He sat back and ran his hand through his own hair, panting just a little.

"Oh Frankie, that was better than before," Gerard slurred a little, still slightly drunk from before.

"I agree." Frank panted and smiled.

"Now I'm all messy." Gerard giggled.

"Perhaps you should go take a shower while I change the sheets." Frank shrugged.

"But I wanna take a bubble bath," Gerard whined.

"Then go take a bubble bath." Frank giggled.

Gerard nodded and sat up, getting up and walking slowly and crookedly to the bathroom. Frank got up as well to help him and run his bath. He rinsed out the tub and turned on the water, pouring in the bubble soap afterwards. He helped Gerard get in the bath before going off back to the bedroom to change the sheets. He took them down to his laundry room and walked back, putting on new ones and then going to check on Gerard. "How you doin' baby?" Frank tapped on the door before walking in.

"I'm lonely Frankie," Gerard frowned jokingly. 

"Then I'll sit in here with you I guess." Frank walked over and propped himself up on the counter.

"No I want you to come in with me," Gerard looked up at him.

Frank scratched his chin and looked down at the tub, figuring how they could both fit. "I'll have to sit on your lap," He shrugged. "Alright!" Gerard smiled and threw his hands up, getting water on the floor. Frank chuckled and hopped off the counter. He walked over and stepped into the tub, sitting down gently on Gerard's lap. Gerard sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the other. Frank smiled and reached up to hold Gerard's hands. "This is nice Frankie." Gerard smiled. "I agree Gerard." Frank could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	8. Memories where'd you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his first day at the firm, Gerard finds an old "friend" of his working as Frank's business partner

Soon enough Monday rolled around and it was Gerard's first day at the office. He was excited, all dressed up in a nice suit, just waiting to be picked up by Frank. The last week has been crazy enough and it was nice to have a new start. New job. New boyfriend. New suit and new beginning. It was nice for Gerard to have met someone who changed his life so much in a matter of a week.

This job sounded exciting, being a secretary. He got really good pay and the job sounded great, sitting and directing calls, assigning appointments, and the most important thing, he got to work with Frank. It all sounded really great. Gerard was worried he couldn't find a job after college, but it turns out he did, even the job had absolutely nothing to do with his degree. It was a blessing really, working at the motel wasn't that fun of a job and Gerard was searching anyways. 

The redhead stood in his bedroom, trying to fix his tie. He never really ever went anywhere fancy so he never cared to learn how to tie a tie. He sighed and looked at the diagrams online but it always ended up looking or feeling too weird. He decided to just wait for Frank and he could come fix it. Gerard loosely fixed it around his neck and went to the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do with his hair.  
He would pull it back but it looked to awkward and it was too long to gel down in any sort of way. So, he just brushed it multiple times and hoped that Frank would be happy. But he probably would. Frank was always calling him pretty and it made Gerard's heart practically  
pop out of his chest each and every time.

Frank seemed like the perfect boyfriend but there was always something small in Gerard's head telling him that the lawyer can't be trusted. Gerard always ignored it because the other night, Frank was in fact telling the truth. But he did have a wife before they met and something about that seemed fishy. But there wasn't much at the moment to prove that Frank was a dirty lying cheater, so Gerard left it alone and went on with his life, kissing up to and loving on Frank.

Gerard finished up his hair and brushed his teeth, going back to the bedroom. He looked at the clock and started to pace. Frank would be here any minute and he still didn't know how to put on his stupid fucking tie. He decided to try again and again until he heard his doorbell ring. Gerard sighed and went to go open his door, being a little embarrassed that he still wasn't ready to leave. He invited Frank in and asked him to help him with his tie.

"You see I'm ready but I can't figure out how to um," Gerard blushed a little. "Tie my tie."

"That's it?" Frank giggled. "You opened the door like you just killed a man." He stepped inside and started to do up Gerard's tie.

"Thank you," Gerard sighed. Frank nodded and finished up with it. "Easy peasy pumpkin pie." Frank smiled and patted his chest. "There you go." Gerard smiled and looked down at his tie. He kissed Frank on the cheek and grabbed his hand, opening up the door. They both headed out and got into Frank's car, driving away. Gerard still didn't know where this office was, they never went that day. But that made it all the more exciting. On the way, Frank got them both some coffee. It was the expensive kind of coffee but it was really good, according to Gerard who drank it in five seconds.

When they pulled into the office parking lot, Frank pulled up into his special spot and sighed happily. "Are you excited for your first day?" The lawyer turned and put his hand on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard nodded and smiled a little, feeling a bit nervous. Frank opened up his door and stepped out. Gerard got up to follow him to the double doors leading inside. Frank pressed a button and the doors opened wide. The lawyer grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him in. "Well here we are."

It was the fanciest office Gerard's ever been into. It had nice desks and beautiful carpet, there even was a plaque on the secretaries desk with Gerard's name on it. He looked up and saw the big sign with the firm's name on it right above where he worked. "Iero & Urie law and attorney services" it read. There was even a computer at his desk and a fancy phone and everything. It seemed like a wonderland to Gerard.

"Come on, before you get to work I'm gonna show you around a bit." Frank smiled and little and pulled Gerard into the elevator. They went up to the second floor where most of the people worked and Frank started introducing him. It was mostly basic "hello"s and awkward waves as Gerard followed the lawyer around. It wasn't all that bad, Frank sounded proud, which was really great on Gerard's part. It only took a few minutes before Gerard knew the faces of most of the people that worked there, except for one person. Frank said his business partner would be arriving in about an hour and for some reason he said Gerard just has to meet him. The lawyer said they'd get along nicely and Gerard figured they would.

But for now, Gerard had to get started on his new job. Frank showed him everything at his desk and told him how he should answer calls and such. It sounded pretty good. All he had to do was assign appointments and greet workers on the way in. Frank sat him down and showed him where everything was at on the desk, sounded great. "Alright baby good luck." Frank smiled and kissed Gerard on the cheek once he was done. "Thanks Frankie." Gerard smiled and waved Frank up to his office.

Idly, Gerard sat there, playing with his fingers and waiting for a call. Frank told him whenever he did to write down when and who it was, but he couldn't do that if no one came in. It was also his job to clock in all of the workers on their way in if they were late, and no one else came in. Gerard sighed and chewed his fingernails waiting for a call. Finally, after for what seemed like days the phone finally started to ring. Gerard picked it up as soon as he heard the tone and answered. "Iero and Urie law and attorney services this is Gerard speaking." He said confidently. The person just needed a lawyer and Gerard directed the call up to Frank. Easy peasy just like Frank said.

After about an hour and two more calls, Gerard saw someone wander through the front doors. He was tall and thin and something about him seemed vaguely familiar. Gerard doesn't know if it was the way he walked or how he looked. The man walked up the the desk, still not showing his face and grabbed his card out of his bag. He handed it to Gerard and Gerard scanned it, handing it back. "You must be the new secretary Frank's been going on about." The man tucked his card away in his bag and looked up. His face brightened up and a smile formed on his lips. "I would know that face from anywhere," He said with a smile. "Gerard, it's been so long." He held out his hand for Gerard to shake.

Gerard shook his hand and studied his face slowly, trying to figure out where he knew the guy. After all he did look really familiar, almost to the point where it's scary. "Remember me? From college?" The man smiled, holding his hand even when Gerard stopped shaking it. Gerard narrowed his eyes and looked over the man's face, trying to recognize his features. He was slender, with an abnormally sized forehead and it hit Gerard like a ton of bricks. "It's me! Brendan from college, we knew each other before I switched majors." Brendan said, smiling.

Gerard let go of his hand and sat back in the chair, eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He was face to face with the guy at the party again. Gerard thought he'd never see him again but now he has to see him everyday, it's his boyfriends business partner. Gerard didn't know how to feel, he didn't know how to feel the morning after because he didn't know what happened. Who knows what else happened after that night.

Brendan leaned in close to Gerard. "Remember? We had a few nights together." He whispered and chuckled. "Remember the party?"

Gerard shook his head and sat back, obviously lying. "I wasn't much of a partier in college, you must have me mistaken."

Brendan shook his head and leaned in close again. "I would recognize your pretty face from anywhere Gerard, I've been trying to keep an eye out for you so we can do it again."

Gerard giggled nervously. "Oh you're so funny, just like how I remember you in college."

"Gerard I wasn't known back then for joking around," Brendan said seriously, standing back up and pulling his suit jacket down. "I'll talk to you later." He turned around and went to the elevator. Gerard put his head down on the desk. He needed to call Frank, but there was no way he could, not at least until lunch break. Although all he needed to do was ring up to Frank's office on the phone. Perhaps he should, he really needed to talk and it was simple. He put the phone up to his ear and dialed the number. "Frankie, I- I need to talk to you."

"Oh Gee I was just about to call you and ask how you were doing." Frank answered happily. "Brendan just told me he was your old flame."

"That's what I need to talk to you about Frank." Gerard said softly, a little nervously.

"Oh?" Frank said a little concerned. "What is it?"

"Well um, me and um," Gerard talked nervously. "Brendan and I have a little bit of a bad memory,"

"He said you guys had some great times together." Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Well, he doesn't realize," Gerard took a deep breath. "C-can you come down?"

"Come downstairs?"

"Yeah," Gerard nodded.

"We'll probably have more privacy if you come up here," Frank chewed on his lip. "I'd rather have you come up here you know how to get to my office right?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright then I'll see you in a sec." Frank said quietly. Gerard said goodbye and hung up. He got up quickly and walked to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly until it came down. Gerard stepped inside and hit the button up to the floor of Frank's office. He stood there waiting and it felt like the elevator couldn't possibly move any fucking slower. It stopped and the doors opened up. Gerard bit his lip nervously as Brendan stepped inside. It seemed like doors couldn't shut any slower. "Hey Gerard what're you up to?" Brendan said softly.

"Oh um, nothing, Frank just wanted to see me in his office." Gerard shrugged.

Brendan snaked his arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him close. "Yeah? Any particular reason?"

Gerard tried to move away but Brendan's embrace was too tight. "Probably just to check up on me." He giggled nervously.

"You know Gee, if you and him don't work out," Brendan leaned in close to Gerard's ear and whispered. "My office is right next door." He grinned and the elevator door opened up. Gerard quickly walked away. He followed Frank's directions to his office and knocked on his door. It took Frank a minute to answer but when he did, Gerard immediately walked in without a greeting. He sat in Frank's chair and put his head down on his desk. "What is it Gee?" Frank walked over and rubbed Gerard's back. 

"I don't know if I can work here," Gerard sighed, sitting up. "Brendan, he, uh, I can't work with him."

"Why not?" Frank sat on the top of the desk. "He made it seem like you two were good friends,"

Gerard shook his head. "No he um, back in college I was at a party and he tried to um," He lowered his voice. "Have sex with me but then I passed out and when I woke up I was naked and the bed was messed up and I don't know if he did or not and the thought of being with him again scares me. What if he tries again?"

Frank sighed and looked down at Gerard, who looked a little frazzled. "I'll talk to him to see if he'll leave you alone."

Gerard nodded. "Thank you," He sighed. 

"Mhmm," Frank hummed and nodded.

"He also said if we don't work out, to go to him."

"Did he really?" Frank raised his eyebrow. "I'm going to have to have a word with him then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this one seems a little short. Tell me what you think about where this is going and also if you have some suggestions lemme know as well


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes out to lunch with Brendon to talk to him

Frank knew Brendon was always a guy to get whatever he wanted. Any girl, any guy, any car, any house, pretty much anything. It seemed like all he had to do was use a certain tone of voice and everything came running towards him at the speed of light. That made Frank a little uneasy. He wasn't really serious with Gerard yet but he knew at some point he would be and it would be great. But Brendon wanted the redhead as much as he did and he needed to find a way to get rid of that want. But he needed to do it in a way that won't piss off his business partner. One wrong word and it'll just be Iero law and attorney services, or perhaps the other way around.

But Brendon wasn't an easy guy to convince of anything. He didn't have any morals, he never did. He always made sure to get what he wanted no matter what the consequence was for anybody. Not only that but he was good at it too. Frank needed to come up with something to get Brendon off his boyfriend's back. Frank was always the jealous type and he's ready to hit anyone who looks at Gerard and there has already been quite a few at the firm.

Gerard also looked really stressed about it too and Frank couldn't have that. At first it didn't seem like that big of a deal but to Gerard, someone who is as innocent as a fluffy bunny could be a huge deal. Frank didn't want him being scared or upset around work because that creates a bad environment for everyone. Upset people make an upset work place and Frank didn't want that to be the case. He was willing to do anything to make Gerard comfortable at his new job.

Working with Brendon has been stressing Gerard out for about a week but Frank has been too swamped with paperwork to talk to the guy. He promised he'd get to it but he still hasn't. The perfect day hasn't come up yet and not just on Frank's side. Brendon has also been up to his knees in business which doesn't help at all. And as time went on Brendon has been saying more and more sleazy things to Gerard and Frank is about done.

Gerard has to come up and talk about it each and every little break. Not only is it hurting Gerard but it's pissing off Frank. Brendon's skanky comments and touches are getting worse. He even pinched Gerard's ass in the elevator the other day and Frank about exploded. But each time he went to go talk to the guy he was always having an important phone call or vice versa. Today Brendon kissed Gerard's cheek in the bathroom. Frank went to go say something about it but Brendon was on the phone again. Gerard ran to the office and sat down, immediately blabbering about how he hated the guy.

Once he was done, Frank patted Gerard on the back. "Are you okay now?" He asked softly. Gerard sat up sighing. He nodded and turned to Frank. "Yeah I think I am, I just needed to talk." Gerard bit his lip and stood up. Frank hopped off the desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek and saw him off. He sat back at his desk, organizing papers and such. He needed to figure out a way to bring up the subject to Brendon in the first place, maybe they'll go out to lunch or something. Frank checked the time and it was ten minutes until lunch break. 

Things seemed to be going smoothly anyways. Frank figured Brendon would be happy to have a break. He sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and hummed. It was tasking but in the span of those ten short minutes he pretty much had everything in mind that he was going to say. If it all works, Frank will let Brendon down smoothly and he won't bother Gerard. Perfect.

The lawyer stood up and brushed off his suit jacket. He grabbed his things and headed to the office next door. He shot Gerard a quick text telling him they can't meet for lunch and knocked on the door. Brendon opened it up and invited Frank in. "Frank it's good to see you." He smiled.

"It's always good to see you too." Frank smiled, stepping in.

"Is there any business matters to discuss? You've been to busy to go for lunch." Brendon grabbed his jacket off the chair.

"Not today." Frank shook his head. "I just thought I'd take you out to lunch and just chat."

Brendon furrowed his brow and hummed. "Just chat? I must be in trouble." He smirked a little.

Frank chuckled. "Nah, not today at least." He shook his head and giggled a little.  
"Damn it I was hoping you'd spank me again." Brendon joked. He started to laugh and then scratched his chin. "Alright lunch sounds good."

"Sounds good to me too." Frank smiled a little. "Any preferences on where we go?"

Brendon hummed. "There's this little Italian restaurant down the street a little. How about we go there?"

"Sounds perfect." Frank nodded. "Let's go."

Brendon agreed and they both stepped out, shutting the door behind them. They made their way to the elevator and headed down and out the building. On the way, Frank gave Gerard a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye. "Alright baby goodbye. I'll see you when I get back from lunch." Gerard nodded and kissed his cheek back. Frank looked over at Brendon and he looked a little irritated. Brendon rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Alright let's go." He sighed.

Frank waved goodbye and they headed out to the vehicle. He pulled out of his special parking spot and they headed on their way. "I figured I'd buy since I offered to take you out." Frank said happily, knowing he might piss off Brendon during the course of the meal. "Oh you know I can't resist free food no matter how much money I have." Brendon chuckled. "Is there anyone that can't?" Frank added and grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. The two boys hopped out of the car and strolled into building. It seemed really nice and it smelled excellent. Even if the conversation doesn't quite go well at least the food will be good.

The waitor sat them down at a booth in the far corner, which was really nice because no one needed to stick their nose in their conversation anyways. They ordered their drinks and sat patiently, waiting for them.

"So," Frank started the conversation. "Gerard also told me you two have met."

Brendon nodded a smirked a little. "Yeah it took him a moment to remember but he did."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, that's a good thing you two already know each other," He looked over the menu. "Then you can just skip the awkward part of getting to know each other and go right to being friends. It's important to me that you two get along."

"Oh definitely." Brendon nodded, looking over the menu as well. "It's nice to see a familiar face again and Gerard definitely has a face to remember."

"What exactly do you mean?" Frank put down his menu.

"I just mean that he's a good looking guy." Brendon shrugged and said nervously. "It's memorable."

Frank nodded. "Oh okay." He bit his lip. The cute waitor came back and delivered their drinks, taking their orders along with their menus. 

The boys thanked him and went on with talking. "So Gerard told me you two knew each other in college? Sorry I'm asking all this we just haven't had that well of a chance to catch up," Frank said.

"Oh it's just fine I understand." Brendon smiled and nodded. "And uh yeah we uh, met at this party."

Frank hummed. "Gerard doesn't seem like someone who would've went to parties in college."

"Oh I saw him at quite a few." Brendon took a sip of his drink. "He always just sat there though, not doing much."

"That sounds more like him." Frank chuckled.

"But one day he decided to actually party and we danced and had fun." Brendon smiled.

"That's it? You made it seemed like you two were in a relationship." 

"Well there are some things that I would rather not go into detail with, I mean you're his boyfriend."

"Nonsense." Frank shook his head. 

"Alright, well at one party I got him in the mood and things just went from there, that's how I still remember him." Brendon took another drink.

"It was that great?" Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Well he's just really pretty I guess."

"That or there's something I didn't know about you until recently." Frank said seriously.

"What?" Brendon shook his head.

"Gerard said he doesn't remember you two having sex," Frank took a drink.

"How does he not remember? He loved it. He was begging for more." Brendon shook his head and averted his eyes.

"He was a virgin when I met him," Frank said sternly. The cute waitor came back with their food. He set it down and walked away again.   
Frank folded his hands on the table and hummed. "Do you have anything to say to that?" He said. Brendon took a bite of his food and shook his head slowly. Frank nodded and took a bite of his as well. He chewed and swallowed and folded his hands back. "Now, I think it would be in both of our best interests if you would leave my boyfriend alone." He smiled passively. "We don't want the law to find out about this do we?"

"Wait Frankie," Brendon put his hand up. "Let me make a deal with you."

"Brendon I'm not up for negotiation. Leave him alone." Frank said a little more sternly.

"I- I can't have the law on my case again." Brendon shook his head.

Frank stood up and raised his voice. "Again?! You mean you've done this more than once? You piece of-"

"No! No, no," Brendon stood up and put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "Not for those kinds of things." He tried to calm him down. "Just for a few unpaid tickets I promise."

Frank huffed and sat back down. "That better fucking be it or I swear I will have your head on a plate."  
"Frank calm down." Brendon smiled at him and sat down. "Just a speeding ticket and one for my back tail light you know how I don't get around to things."

"That's just one more thing I can hold against you if you ever fuck with Gerard again. Now I'm already heated enough so you better leave him alone. No questions." Frank pointed his finger and shifted in his seat.

"Hey, hey I said I will." Brendon rubbed his hands together. "I just want a deal."

Frank sighed. "Tell me what it is first."

"I just want one more time." Brendon smiled and took a bite of his food. "Just like old times, me and you."

Frank sat back. "You know I can't do that anymore."

"Yes you can, it's just gotta be a secret." Brendon smirked and folded his arms. Frank shook his head and took another bite of his food. 

"No, no way I can't do that." He said. Brendon reached over the table and grabbed Frank's hand, holding it. "If you do this then we both win, all I want is just one more time." Brendon said softly. "I miss you daddy." Frank moved his hand away from Brendon. "It's over I don't want you calling me that."

"But don't you want your pretty boyfriend all to yourself?" Brendon cocked his head.

"Yes I do, but I'll do anything but that." Frank sighed. "I want to be faithful to him."

Brendon laughed. "Frank Iero? Faithful? Aren't you married?"

"Shut up okay? Gerard means a lot more to me then I thought he would." Frank looked away and took a drink.

"But if he means so much to you, you would do anything for him right?" Brendon smiled passively. Frank sighed and thought about it for a   
moment. It didn't seem right but he needed to do something or he'd loose Gerard. "Will it mean anything to you?" Frank asked.  
Brendon shook his head. 

"Will you go talking about it to everyone?" 

Brendon shook his head again. 

 

"Where does it have to be?"

"The office desk, just like it used to be."

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why this? Why couldn't you just leave him alone out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Frankie I help protect murderers, there is no heart." Brendon smiled. "This is what I want and if I don't get it I'll keep trying to get your boyfriend off of you because I'd love to fuck his pretty little ass again."

"Shut the fuck up." Frank said quietly. "Shut up right now."

"Oh god I can see him under me, writhing and moaning for more," Brendon chuckled.

"Stop, shut up," Frank said louder.

"His pretty red hair all in his face," Brendon gasped. "I bet I could get him to call me daddy."

"Brendon please." Frank said loudly.

"I can't wait to get those pants off of him, maybe I could bend him over your desk-"

"Fucking fine!" Frank yelled and stood up. He couldn't take Brendon talking anymore. He sighed and sat down, calming himself a bit. "Fine, just- just give me awhile," He said quietly. "That's what I like to hear Frankie." Brendon smiled. The cute waitor came back and they both got boxes for their food. "I'll be waiting." Brendon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOoh should Frank do it to protect Gerard? OoOooOOo


	10. I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it

"Boy, he's pretty isn't he Frankie?" Brendon smirked and diverted his eyes from Gerard for a second, looking over at Frank. He settled his back on the counter behind them in the break room. Frank crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He was getting tired at Brendon looking at his boyfriend every chance he got. Walking in the halls, eating lunch. Pretty much everything Gerard did, Brendon had to open his god damn mouth. Today Gerard was refilling the copier machine, bending over, getting stack of copy paper, putting it in and and standing back up, swaying his hips. 

Every time the boy bent over Brendon just had to open his mouth. Gerard leaned down to press a button and Brendon practically moaned. He looked over at Frank and started to talk. "God, you're so lucky to be able to have his ass anytime you want it." He chuckled. "I knew if I had that kind of opportunity, I'd pound him into my desk every break." Frank huffed and rolled his eyes. "You need to shut your mouth." He said. Brendon chuckled and shook his head, drinking his coffee. "You're a funny little man Frank, you have the perfect opportunity to take him into your office right now and you just won't do it."

"Because I respect him, unlike you," Frank turned towards Brendon.

"Well I never said I didn't." Brendon shrugged.

"You talk about him like he's just a sex object, lord only knows if you ever got your hands on him you'll treat him like one too." Frank grumbled.

"No Frank, no I wouldn't." Brendon shook his head and sipped his drink. "I would just give it to him way better than you ever have and he'll be the one begging, not me."

"You're filthy." 

Brendon was sick and he just kept getting sicker. He stopped saying things to Gerard, but now he was making comments to Frank. Which was good for Gerard, but not for Frank, and definitely not for Brendon. He was one sentence about Gerard's ass away from a broken nose. Frank was tired of waiting and he really should've fired the guy on the spot weeks ago when the whole thing sprouted. Everything going on was complete and utter bullshit.

Once Gerard got the machine refilled he stood up and walked over to Frank. He kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder. "Frankie you look tense." He cooed. Frank glanced over at Brendon and sighed. "I'm just tired Gee, that's all." He rolled his eyes a little. Gerard hummed and grabbed Frank's hand, wrapping it around his waist. "Well maybe I'll just have to visit you later then hmm?" Gerard smiled. Frank smiled a little with him and nodded. "Sounds good Gee."

"Okay good, I'll be up there after lunch." Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's cheek again. He turned around and walked off, skipping a little. Frank hummed and leaned against the counter, folding his arms. He looked up to Brendon, mentally preparing himself for whatever smart ass preverted comment he was going to say. "Maybe I should invite you to my office," Brendon smirked and licked his lips. "We need to hurry up and do this anyways I've been ansty."

"Brendon I don't want to do it, why can't you just stop an asshole?" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Because if I have to stop flirting with the prettiest guy at the office I want something out of it." Brendon shrugged.

"You're a pig." Frank stood up straight and pointed. "You are selfish and you're a pig and I should've gotten rid of you months ago."

"Frank perhaps you have forgotten I own this firm," Brendon leaned over to meet his eyes with Frank's. "And I can fire you and keep Gerard any time I want so you better learn to watch your mouth."

"Watch my mouth?" Frank said louder. "I'm the one who has to learn to watch my mouth? You're the one saying stuff about my boyfriend to me, I'm not the one who needs to watch my mouth,"

"If you don't you can find another job." Brendon met his tone. "And who will hire you with those tattoos huh? No one except for me, so I suggest you shut up and do as I say."

"I'm not going to have sex with you Brendon."

"Then Gerard can."

"No, I won't let you, you'll hurt him." Frank practically yelled.

"Maybe we need to have a little personal meeting in my office yeah?" Brendon whispered.

"No, no we don't because me and Gerard fucking quit. I'm tired of your shit and he's fucking scared of you." Frank yelled.

"Frankie look you can't just quit-" Brendon said softly.

"What the hell is this? You just said you'd fire me and if I'm gonna leave this place I'm leaving it with dignity." Frank interrupted.

"You're the one that keeps this company moving, look I- I didn't really mean it when I said I'd fire you." Brendon chuckled nervously. "It was just a big misunderstanding."

"Well you continuing to bother me and my boyfriend must just be a big misunderstanding too." Frank lowered his tone of voice. "Because if not I'm leaving."

Brendon sighed and stood up, folding his arms. He started to turn around and walk away without saying a word. Frank stood there, watching him. A little proud of himself for standing up but mad and irritated that it even was a question. He turned around and headed back up to his office. Gerard would be there any second and he was right. Frank was tense. More than tense. He needed a shoulder rub more than anything at the moment. Frank got on the elevator and went up to his office, plopping his ass on the chair and resting his head in his hands. It wasn't a few more seconds later he heard a tiny knock on the door and adorable calling of his name.

"Fraaaaaankiiiieee?" Gerard cracked opened the door and purred, smiling. Frank looked up and smiled back, motioning for him to come in. Gerard tiptoed in and shut the door behind him. The redhead walked and sat in Frank's lap, facing him. "What's wrong Frankie? You look angry." 

Frank sighed and slouched a little. "Brendon was just being an asshole today."

"What was he doing Frankie?" Gerard hummed.

"I think it'd be best if you didn't know," Frank bit his lip and looked off.

"Was he saying mean things about me again?"

"Not mean, more like disturbing." Frank sighed again.

Gerard sighed and leaned up against Frank. He stayed quiet for a little before suggesting, "Should I just quit?"

"No baby." Frank looked down at Gerard. "Why do you think you should?"

"You and Brendon keep fighting and it's all my fault." Gerard mumbled.

"No Gee it's not your fault-"

"There were no problems here until I came to work, what is it about me that makes you two fight Frank?"

"He's jealous I have you that's why." Frank helped Gerard sit up and look at him. "He wants you but he's mad because I have you."

"Why does he want me so bad?" Gerard mumbled.

"Because you're a great, beautiful person and some people are so jealous they would try anything to get them. But fortunetly for you I'm never letting you go." Frank smiled a little. Gerard smiled and leaned in to kiss Frank. Frank hummed and kissed him back, grabbing Gerard's waist to pull him closer. "You know," Gerard kissed him again. "We should do something, you know to make him more jealous." He sat up and smirked. "Something naughty."

"Something that isn't allowed in the work place?" Frank grinned a little. Gerard nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss again. "Oh yes, something that will get us in trouble." Gerard said. Frank moved his hand's up and started to untuck Gerard's shirt. "Something that we should make so loud Brendon will hear us next door and get mad." He said. Gerard nodded and took Frank's jacket off, throwing it aside and unbuttoning his shirt. Frank moved his hands to start undoing Gerard's pants.

"Is the desk cleared?" Frank asked once Gerard's pants were undone. Gerard turned around to look. "Uh-huh." Frank nodded and stood up with the redhead in his arms. He set him down with his back on the desk and stood in front of him. "Let's make some noise." Frank tugged down Gerard's pants and underwear a little past his thighs. He reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube in his desk drawer that he kept for a moment like this. He slicked his fingers up and started to circle them around Gerard's hole.

Gerard let out a groan, biting his lip. Frank knew he was scared to project. "Come on, make Brendon's skin crawl." Frank slowly pushed it in. Gerard scrunched up his face, letting out a strangled moan. "Mm that's better." Frank hummed. He moved his finger around a little, trying to find Gerard's prostate. He soon added a second finger and scissored them. Gerard moaned louder, feeling Frank rub up against his special spot. The lawyer started to thrust them a little, soon adding a third finger, closing and spreading all of them to give him a proper stretch.

Gerard's face looked beautiful as usual. His face was flush with an adorable blush. Frank could see the little beads of sweat dripping off of his forehead and into his cherry red hair. Gerard was so fucking sexy and watching him like that just drove Frank farther, wanting to make him feel the best he's ever felt. Once he felt Gerard was properly stretched he took his fingers out. Gerard whined and wiggled his hips on the desk. Frank undid his pants and pulled them down around his thighs. He got the lube again and stroked it on, immediately pushing inside Gerard. 

"Oh fuck!!!" Gerard gasped as he rutted his hips back against Frank's cock. He let out a loud moan and relaxed his scrunched up face. Frank looked down and let out a soft groan, he started moving his hips. He could tell Gerard was eager and ready for it. He took Gerard's legs and put them over his shoulders, keeping his pants out of the way so he could see Gerard's gorgeous face. Frank rested his hands on the redhead's hips and kept going, causing him to moan like a pornstar.

Frank could practically hear Brendon's anger bleeding through the walls and fuck it felt good. This was kind of like Frank's way of saying he owned Gerard and Brendon Urie needed to back off. Only Frank could make Gerard feel this good, and he was succeeding. Gerard moaned louder as Frank sped up his movements. Neither of them cared if the whole city heard them fucking. "Ah! Frankie!" Gerard gasped again as he blushed harder, turning as red as his hair. "M-more! P-please!" He begged. Frank sped up, hitting his hips against the desk a little.

The lawyer gripped Gerard's hips tighter as he moved. He groaned a little and looked at his boyfriend's gorgeous body. He was so fucking beautiful from his head all the way to his toes, no one could ever take him away. Through all the bullshit going on with Brendon, Frank's feelings about Gerard have intensified to the extremes. Frank owns Gerard, Gerard is his and everyone who even looks at him is considered the enemy. No one is allowed to look or touch except for Frank. The boy under him moaned louder and louder as he started to hit his prostate.

Gerard's moans were the best sounds Frank's ever heard. They were like music to his ears, perhaps even better. Frank moved faster, telling Gerard was getting close by the way he was tightening up. The redhead reached down to stroke himself, moaning louder by the second. Frank tried to speed up a little more, making the desk creak and move a little. Frank was probably wrecking Brendon's entire night and loving it. His own thrusts started to get sloppier and faster as he got closer. "Oh fuck! Frankie! Oh!" Gerard moaned and scrunched up his face.

Gerard opened his eyes wide and practically yelled Frank's name as he came all over his hand and shirt. God, the site of Gerard's face was so fucking sexy it pushed Frank right over the edge and he exploded into Gerard, moaning as well. For a second they both sat there breathless and panting. Frank has had sex in his office many many times before, but this time was definitely the best. The message of ownership sent to Brendon on top of Gerard's gorgeous face made it amazing. Frank was definitely ready to lay down the law to his business partner tomorrow and give him the biggest "fuck you" of all time.

The redhead finally caught his breath and sat up a little after Frank pulled out. "Do you think he heard us?" Gerard asked. Frank chuckled a little and nodded. "If he didn't then he must have the most sound proofed walls known to the universe." He started to pull up his pants. Gerard hopped off the desk, whimpering a little due to being sore. He pulled up his pants as well and then looked down at his shirt. "Frankie my shirt is gross now," Gerard sighed. Frank hummed and got him a tissue to wipe it off. "That should take care of it." He smiled.  
The two men got dressed before going back to sitting casually like before. "Well I guess I should get back to work," Gerard sighed. Frank sighed as well. "As much as I hate to admit it you probably should." Gerard got up reluctantly and kissed Frank on the cheek before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I apologize but I'm going to have to put this work on a mini hiatus for a few weeks. Next week is my band camp and I need time to focus on that. I'm also taking a mental health break for myself and in the mean time I'm going to plan pretty much the rest of the story. I might upload some oneshots on my account that are unrelated to this also. I promise I am not abandoning the story I just need to take a break :) Please comment on how you think the story is going and everything that has happened so far and if you're looking forward to keep reading it, good or bad feedback is appreciated!


	11. The (after) life of the party part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's five year anniversary of working at the firm was the next day and Gerard and all the coworkers wanted to do something special for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my idea for this little bit was too long to fit into just one chapter I decided to put it into two, enjoy!

Gerard has known about the party the firm was throwing Frank for weeks now, but he still has managed to keep his mouth shut. It was Frank's fifth year anniversary there tomorrow and Gerard and all the co-workers planned a small party for him. Frank was the main guy that kept the whole business running and he deserved more than just a card, and besides, it was high time Frank partied a little without having to punch a guy out. 

Gerard figured it would make Frank crazy happy, and a little less tense. All the crap going on and off the past few weeks has really had Frank's head in a shitty spot. He definitely needed some stress relievers that weren't anything related to sex, Gerard needed to save that for a little longer. Their one month anniversary was coming up as well and Gerard has been planning that like crazy. For most people it's usually not that big of a deal but Frank is Gerard's first real boyfriend and he needed to give him something really special.

Gerard already bought a fuck ton of candles. He even stashed them in the closet of his bathroom so Frank wouldn't see. Gerard wanted everything to be special and perfect for their anniversary, he also wanted everything to be special and perfect for the party tomorrow night. He already bought a few decorations and looked up recipes for the fancy drinks you can only get at expensive bars. He even sent someone to get a cake with a cliche congratulatory message. Everything had to be perfect for his Frankie.

Gerard sat on top of Frank's desk, eating his pasta salad he packed the day before and swinging his feet as usual. Frank was mumbling things about his motel starting to go out of business. Gerard only half listened and nodded every once and awhile, mostly thinking about the next day. He heard Frank say something about selling the motel but not wanting to shit on his father's name. He said something about someone in the family but at that point Gerard's mind was somewhere else completely. 

The other day, Gerard got a letter in the mail about his brother's wedding. Of course, Gerard wanted to go and of course, the invitation was for him and Frank both. Gerard has been meaning to tell Frank but he isn't sure how he'd react, he figured he'd wait until a point where Frank was nice and relaxed, maybe after a drink or two, or three. Frank was quick to get angry and Gerard didn't want him getting angry. The lawyer did say he never wanted to see the little fuck again. But it was worth a shot, maybe after the party he'll say something.

"You know Gee, I'm starting to loose money on that building." Frank sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair. It was getting quite long now and Gerard was loving it.

"Then sell it," Gerard shrugged.

"Gee I just said I can't do that, it doesn't seem like anyone in my family will ever take it." Frank leaned back in his chair.

"Close family friend?" Gerard finally looked over at Frank.

"The only close family friend there was was Jamia and I don't think she'd want to talk to me." Frank spun around in his chair slowly.

"I mean if it's just business then it'll be fine." Gerard shrugged, looking back down at his food. "Maybe you can just give it to her, say it was hers in the divorce."

"Divorce, divorce, fuck I never filed for a divorce." Frank sighed and sat back up on his desk.

"Better hop to it." Gerard took a bite.

Frank started looking through his papers. "But that is a good idea though, just giving it to her, she would deserve it the most, we were married for years." He shrugged.

"See I can be smart." Gerard joked.

"Never said you weren't." Frank giggled a bit.

Gerard finished up his food. "Hey I was thinking for our anniversary next week we can have dinner at my place." He said with his mouth still full of food.

"Anniversary?" Frank looked up, retracing his mind to try and remember what anniversary was next week. "Oh yeah our one month anniversary." He smiled. "Sounds great."

"Good," Gerard grinned, setting his empty bowl on the desk. "I'll make you dinner and everything." He hopped off the desk, preparing to head back.

Frank stood up to meet him, placing his hands on his boyfriend's waist. "Oh baby you don't have to do all that."

Gerard smiled and nodded. "Yes I do." He gave Frank a short and sweet kiss. "Now I have to go talk to some people, I'll be by after work okay?" 

Frank nodded let go of Gerard's waist, waving to him and watching his ass he walked out. Gerard smiled and left for the elevator. He pressed the button happily and stepped inside, not even noticing Brendon standing closely beside him. Gerard looked off into the corner and hummed, jumping a little when he heard another voice. "I heard you were helping to throw a party for Frank, how sweet." Brendon smiled and looked over at Gerard. The redhead nodded and stepped a little to the side away from him. "Yeah I am, are you going to be there?" Gerard asked. "Of course I am! Wouldn't miss it for the world." Brendon smiled again and folded his arms.

Gerard gave Brendon a quick "cool" before going back and minding his own business. The elevator stopped and Gerard went to get off, but before he could Brendon already pressed the button for five floors up. It wasn't even in their part of the building. Gerard was annoyed, the elevator moved as slow as molasses and he was stuck in it by himself with this creep. He tried to ignore him but jumped again when he heard his voice. "You're too good to Frank you know that? From what he tells me you're like the perfect boyfriend." Brendon leaned against the back of the wall. Gerard smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks."

"It's almost like you're too good for him, you know?" Brendon looked over Gerard's body. "I always see you do so much for him and what do you get back? Not much that I'm aware of."

"I was told not to talk about the things I get back," Gerard looked down at the floor and blushed a little.

Brendon raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, interesting." He unfolded his arms to brush a fuzz off his pants. "Well no matter what unspeakable acts that man performs for you I think you deserve better. Much better."

Gerard shrugged. "I'm fine with our relationship, I think it's great." He responded, not making eye contact.

"Well as long as you guys think it's fine I guess it's okay then." Brendon shrugged, refolding his arms. "So about this party, what's it gonna be? Just like a get together?"

Gerard nodded and smiled a bit, finally making eye contact with Brendon. "There's gonna be a cake and I learned how to make the fruity little drinks Frank likes."

Brendon nodded, shifting his weight. "Drinks? Will there be plenty of those?"

Gerard nodded again. "Yup, that and plenty of others, it'll be fun."

"Any party with alcohol is fun." Brendon smirked, looking over Gerard's body again.

"But I won't be drinking, I'm the driver so," Gerard shrugged. "It'll still be really fun."

"Oh nonsense!" Brendon smiled at Gerard, unfolding his arms. "You can just have someone pick you two lovebirds up, then you can have just as much fun as Frank."

"Well the only person who can pick me up is my brother, and Frank doesn't really like my brother." Gerard looked down at his shoes.

"Just call a taxi! I do it all the time, just come get your car the next day." Brendon shrugged.

"Good idea, maybe that's what I'll do." Gerard nodded, looking over at the wall. "It's about time I had a drink anyways." He shrugged.

"Good, see now you have your perfect night planned." Brendon smiled and the doors to the elevator opened up on the correct floor. Gerard practically ran out before any more buttons could be pushed. He headed into the office area, looking for the guy he had get the cake. He talked to him about the next day before going back down to the first floor to actually do his job, but this time taking the stairs.  
The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and quickly. After the final call Gerard headed back up to his beloved boyfriend's office, again taking the steps. He knocked a little beat on the door and waited for a second before opening. Gerard went over to sit on the edge of Frank's desk like usual, patiently waiting for him to get his stuff together. He swung his legs and hummed a little tune, hopping off when Frank was done. They laced fingers and headed out of the building, like they always did at the end of the day.

Frank picked Gerard up that morning, so that meant he had to drive him home. They both walked to the first parking spot and got in the car happily. "So how was the rest of your day?" Gerard asked happily as he fastened up his seatbelt, shifting a little to get himself comfy in his seat. "Just fine, started filing for the divorce, I should have it complete in a month or two." Frank started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Good." Gerard smiled. "Then we'll practically be free to do whatever we want." Frank nodded and smiled. Once he was divorced from his wife him and Gerard could act more official. Perhaps soon they could take the next step and move in together. Into Frank's house, of course.

But before you move in, you have to start saying "I love you" and "I want to be together forever" and all that kind of cliche crap Frank always had trouble saying. He barely even said it to his wife, whom which at a time he thought they would be together forever. Frank knew Gerard was an affectionate lover and when those three words were said once he'd never stop repeating them, and Frank not always being able to return them might create some big problems. It's not like he doesn't feel the same way, he just can't seem to say them right. But hopefully when the time comes, Gerard will understand.

Frank reached over to rest one of his hands on his boyfriend's thigh, squeezing gently. Gerard smiled and put his hand over Frank's. They pretty much drove that way until they reached Gerard's apartment. Frank pulled into the parking deck and shut the car off. Gerard unbuckled his seatbelt, already starting to get out. "Thanks for the ride." He leaned over and pecked Frank's cheek before getting out. "You're not gonna invite me in?" Frank pouted adorably. Gerard totally would invite him in but he had party stuff and white candles scattered everywhere and other stuff he didn't want Frank to see.

"No sorry, I need to work on stuff for our anniversary." Gerard winked and blew Frank another kiss before shutting the door and walking into the building, strutting and swinging his hips teasingly. He heard the car beep a little and drive away. Gerard smiled to himself and headed to his apartment happily, a little excited to mix drinks for the night. He pushed open the door and sighed a little, knowing he'd have to be alone for the night. If it wasn't for this party Gerard would totally invite Frank over and cuddle with him the whole night.

First Gerard figured he should clean up a little bit before working on anything. He stuffed the rest of the anniversary gifts into the closet and empty bags in the trash. Then he turned some music on and got to work, singing and dancing a little bit as he mixed up drinks and other things. There wasn't going to be a lot of food, but it was an adult party so it didn't matter.

Gerard pretty much stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the evening. He added finishing touches to everything before stripping down and heading to bed. He shot Frank a quick goodnight text before drifting off, excited as hell for tomorrow.


	12. The (after) life of the party part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party, Frank never suspected a thing

The next morning Frank woke up in the same way he woke up every morning, not pleased and wanting to just go back to sleep. If it wasn't for Gerard pushing so much he would totally just take a day off. What was it with him anyways? Frank figured he would find out later and crawled out of bed, going to get his morning cup of coffee and texting Gerard wanting to know if he wanted a ride.

After his coffee, Frank took a quick shower and dried his hair, noticing how long it's gotten. Honestly, Frank couldn't care less if he was bald but Gerard seemed to like it longer so Frank figured he'll just keep it. He went into the bedroom and pulled on his same old work clothes. He had the same suit for everyday of the week, he just liked to switch up the ties. Frank walked over to the calendar to check the date. He smiled a little, knowing it was his fifth anniversary working at Iero & Urie. But nothing special has ever happened to him on his anniversaries working there, so he figured today would just be another boring old day at work.

Gerard texted back saying he didn't need a ride, do that gave Frank some more time to bullshit around his house. He sat at the table, playing games on his phone for a good while until he had to leave. Again, he repeated the same old routine of leaving for work, not pleased and just wanting to go back to sleep. But alas, he's been making some fine money for five years today so, why quit now? Frank pulled the car out of the driveway, humming a small tune and hoping for something actually interesting to happen at work today.

The short drive felt just the same as it has been for five years. The only thing that's ever changed is whether or not there was construction on the roads and thankfully there hasn't been in a long while. Frank pulled into his same old spot and walked through the same old doors. To his surprise, Gerard was already there, fiddling with his pen. Frank smiled to himself and walked to the desk. "Good morning Gee." He said, leaning on the desk. "How are you?" Frank gave him a small kiss. "Just fine." Gerard smiled and kissed him again. "You better get to work Mr. Ten Minutes Late." Gerard hummed. Frank looked down at his watch. He didn't think he was late, but turns out he was ten, going on fifteen minutes late. Oh great. "Well I'll see you at lunch then." Frank gave his wonderful boyfriend yet another kiss before going off to the elevator.

Frank headed up to his office just like he did everyday, the same elevator ride, the same left turn at the first door, the same office brightly lit through the window. He sat down at the same old swivel chair and quickly got to work, going through papers and answering calls from clients. He also worked on getting the divorce papers filed, he called Jamia and they talked for a good ten minutes about who's going to get everything and whatever and thankfully, since they never had kids she won't end up taking all of his hard earned cash. But they spoke about the motel and she said she would gladly take it off his hands and keep it running. After the phone call, Frank was relieved, he decided to phone down to Gerard and tell him the great news.

"Hello?" Gerard answered the phone happily.

"Jamia said she'd take the motel!" Frank grinned.

"That's great." Gerard smiled a little as well.

"I say we go out to dinner tonight and celebrate." Frank suggested. "There's this new fancy place that just opened up, I'd love to take you there."

"Oh um," Gerard tried to think of a good lie on the spot. "I can't tonight I have to stay late and paint the- uh, paint the walls, in the break room."

"Paint the walls? I didn't hear about painting the walls." Frank chuckled a little.

"Well we're starting today, we're doing an off-white instead of plain white." Gerard nodded to himself. 

Frank bit his lip and raised his eyebrow. "Umm okay, I guess I'll just go out by myself then-"

"No no no, you have to help too." Gerard looked off, biting his lip.

"I have to help paint? When did they tell you-"

"Don't worry about it, let's just embrace the fact that today we're staying here late, and oh um, don't worry about supplies and other clothes and stuff I just brought the stuff you left at my apartment." Gerard smiled and nodded to himself again. "Oh okay, um I'll guess I'll see you at lunch?" Frank chewed on his fingernail. "Yup see you then." Gerard hung up immediately after. Frank hung up the phone as well and sat back in his chair, scratching his chin a little. "Hmm, that was a weird phone call," He muttered to himself before going to finish what he was in the middle of doing.

Finishing his normal duties seemed to go fairly quickly, and in the blink of an eye it was already lunch time. Frank sat in his swivel chair, waiting for his beautiful boyfriend to come up and of course, swiveling around like a five year old. Like always Frank heard the adorable redhead knock on the door and poke his head in. Frank smiled and patted his desk, Gerard's favorite spot to sit. The lawyer was fortunate enough to work in an office with expensive hard oak desk, an elephant could jump on that thing and it still wouldn't break.  
Frank watched as Gerard strutted in, he seemed happier than he usual has coming in. "You seem pretty happy." Frank smiled a little, looking at Gerard as he opened his brown paper bag with a sandwich in it. Gerard nodded and immediately started to eat. Frank never had any idea what that boy does to make him so hungry all the time, he's like a bottomless pit you fill with food. Eh, but some things were not worth worrying about, no matter how much Gerard ate he would stay beautiful and sexy no matter what.

Frank scooted over to the mini fridge by his desk and got out his lunch of leftover Chinese takeout and a soda. He sat back up in his chair and started to eat happily, looking over at his lover and sighing happily. "So how was your morning Frankie?" Gerard asked in between bites of food. Frank shrugged and looked back down at his lunch. "Eh, okay, it's just boring, it's always the same stuff you know?" He said. Gerard nodded and took another bite. "Yeah, five years doing the same daily routine can get boring."

"I just want to do something different you know? Like go places and explore things but I can't because if I leave here I won't have any money anymore and, it's just complicated." Frank sighed. Gerard nodded. "Looks like you need to just take some time off." He suggested.   
Frank shook his head. "No I'm just stressed, if I can get rid of all this stress I'll be my happy go lucky self again." Frank chuckled a little.

"Eliminate the things that stress you out." Gerard shrugged.

"Yeah, let me just kill Brendon and my ex-wife and blow up the motel." Frank said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Gerard looked down again. 

Frank sighed. "I just need a drink." He combed his hair with his fingers. Gerard smirked a little himself. "Maybe after we paint we can go get drinks." He shrugged, sounding casual. Frank nodded and smiled as he finished up his food. "Sounds like a plan." He got up to go   
throw his trash away, taking Gerard's with him. Gerard hopped off the desk and stretched his back a little. He walked over to give Frank a kiss. "Looks like I'll be going."

 

"So soon?" Frank frowned a bit. Gerard nodded. The lawyer pouted his lip and Gerard giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. "I have to go, I got lots to do." He said sighing. Frank grabbed Gerard's waist gently. "Just stay and kiss me for the rest of the day." Gerard giggled and turned around, leaving Frank's embrace. He opened up the door and stepped out. "Would if I could." He called before oddly, going down the steps. Frank sighed and went back to his desk. He was hoping Gerard would stay a little longer and maybe give him something special before he went back to work. And by special Frank meant a quickie on his desk. Maybe after work. The slightly horny lawyer started working on divorce papers again, messaging Jamia and making sure she was on the same page as him. Being a lawyer was really making the whole process go way quicker than usual. It seemed by the end of the month they'd be done.

Doing paperwork made the day seem to go much quicker. It seemed like only ten minutes ago Gerard left Frank out to dry. But it was ten minutes until he was home free. He started to pack up his things, but was interuppted by the small buzz of his phone. Frank picked it up and saw the text from Gerard.

'Meet me in the break room in five, make sure you're ready to paint! xox G'

Frank sighed and tucked his phone in his pocket. He finished gathering up his stuff and headed down to the break room reluctantly. He got on the elevator, pressing the button for the right floor and humming. They really needed to get this elevator updated, it was way too fucking slow. When it finally stopped after what seemed like years, Frank headed down the dimly lit hall and into the break room. He pushed open the door but to his surprise the room was dark. Frank set his bag down and looked around. "Gerard?"

"Surprise!" The lights were flipped on and pretty much the whole office was smiling. Frank looked around to try to find his boyfriend.   
"What's going on?" He chuckled a little. Gerard leaned behind Frank. "It's a party for your five years of hard work." The redhead said. "We wanted to throw you a party." Frank smiled and turned around to his boyfriend, hugging him. "Thanks so much baby." Gerard smiled and gave him a small kiss. "We got you a cake and I made you some of those fancy scotch drinks you like."

"Ooh where are they?" Frank broke the hug and looked around the room. Gerard giggled and pointed to the counter with a bunch of fancy drinks and the cake. They walked over and grabbed themselves one, then finding a place to sit as the celebration started. Frank was pleasantly surprised. He would've never expected a party from all his coworkers, especially Brendon. Since Gerard started working there they sort've had a rivalry, but he was happy and enjoying everything as much as everyone else was.

"These are great baby, thank you so much." Frank took a sip of his drink. Gerard nodded, gulping his. He was already three in, and he even had one or two while setting up. "Drink as many as you want," He said, making big hand gestures. "I have a taxi coming for us tonight so get hammered." He giggled. Frank smiled a little at his boyfriend, leaning over to give him a small kiss. "Thank you so much, this is amazing." He grinned from ear to ear. Gerard smiled and giggled a little. "I can't believe you believed my lie about painting today!"

Frank giggled, he did figure it sounded kinda silly. Being a lawyer, he could detect any lie but that one seemed to slip him. "You're just so good of a liar I didn't even notice." Gerard started giggling again, a little louder. He finished off his drink and went to go get another one. Frank grabbed his arm. "Gee, don't you think you've had enough?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and noticing how unbelievably tipsy the boy already was. Gerard shook his head. "Nope! We have a taxi coming for us tonight remember?!" Gerard was giggling and slurring slightly. Frank shrugged and let him do whatever.

Pretty soon the cake was cut and ate and Frank had a few more drinks in his system, but not nearly as much as Gerard. The three trays were already almost gone and Gerard seemed to polish most of them off. Frank didn't mind though, he wanted his boyfriend to have fun. Speaking of boyfriend, Frank hasn't seen him in awhile. The last time he left he told the lawyer he was going to go throw up in the girls bathroom, laughing out of his mind that there would be a boy in the girls bathroom. But throwing up wouldn't have taken that long. Frank needed to go check up on him. He got up and sneaked out, heading to the nearest bathroom, hoping Gerard was okay.

Frank pushed open the door and heard tiny mutters and gasps. He tip-toed in and soon heard a familiar voice. "B-but we can't do that! Frankie will find out!" Gerard was so fucking loud when he was drunk, but he was quickly shushed by another familiar voice. "He won't have to find out if we don't tell him okay? Now try to keep your voice down, we can't have people coming in and seeing you all out like this can we?" Immediately, Frank was flaming. He knew Brendon followed him into the bathroom. He knew Brendon knew how drunk he was too.

Frank walked around the tiled wall and saw Brendon, already with his hands all in Gerard's pants. One cupping the front and the other snaked behind, teasing and grabbing what was rightfully his. Frank walked in and grabbed Brendon by the collar, throwing him to the floor. He walked over to Gerard and re buttoned his shirt and his pants. "What did he do to you Gerard?" Frank asked calmly. "He told me not to tell. He said it'll be our secret." Gerard slurred out. "Gerard I need to know everything so I can call the damn police and end this damn charade!"

Brendon started to panic. "Police! Remember we said no police?" Frank turned around quickly, stomping his foot, making sure Brendon stayed on the ground. "I said no fucking police until you decided to try and get my boyfriend when he was drunk!" Frank yelled, his face was red and if it wasn't for the police potentially being involved he would've practically killed Brendon at this point. The lawyer turned around a took a deep breath, starting to talk to Gerard calmly. "Now, I need to know what all he did and said to you, even if it's a secret."

"Well he came in after I got done throwing up and helped me rinse out my mouth," Gerard started quietly. "Then he had me finish my drink and then he started kissing me, but don't worry Frankie, I didn't want to kiss back. Then he called me beautiful and started touching places only you can touch and-" Frank couldn't even listen anymore. He turned around to Brendon. "I ought to fucking kill you!" He reached down and grabbed the man by his shirt again, taking him outside of the bathroom. He made sure he was pinned against the wall before he got out his phone and dialed the number for the police department.

"Yes hello," Frank said. "This is Frank Iero and I found a sexual predator harassing someone I know." Brendon's face started going into more of a panic as he heard Frank tell the police their whereabouts and everything else. When Frank hung up his phone he still didn't move, he didn't trust Brendon enough to to leave him for a little bit to tell everyone what was going on. "You're going to fucking hell Urie," Frank spat out. He resisted the urge to hit him, that would've looked bad to the police and Frank couldn't have his ass in trouble either.

They looked over to the bathroom door opening up. Gerard came out, all blushing. "Frankie I threw up again." He clutched his stomach. "That's okay," Frank nodded. "Can you do me a favor babyboy?" Gerard nodded, smiling a little. "Can you go tell the people in there not to panic about the police? They're only coming for Brendon." Gerard nodded again and stumbled away, back into the break room to deliver the news.

When the police finally came they immediately took Brendon away, no questions asked. It was like they recognized the guy's face and was already searching for him. Thank god for that, Frank wasn't good at answering questions and neither was drunk Gerard. After the business was done, Frank headed back into the break room and explained what happened and that the party was over. He called up the taxi and went to take Gerard outside. It didn't take the taxi more than ten minutes to show up, letting them be on their way back to Frank's, for a much needed sleep.

The taxi ride was calm. Gerard was slumped against Frank, muttering weird words neither of them could even understand. It was when they came to a stop light Gerard said something audible. He sat up a little and kissed Frank's cheek, and then moved back down. "I love you Frankie." He said before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seemed a little long, I just want to know how everyone feels about Brendon getting arrested


	13. Fruit Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the week being crazy, Frank and Gerard still celebrate their anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are probably all cursing me for not updating for a year. I kinda sorta left the mcr/band fandom and moved on to bigger and better things, but I figured since a lot of people liked it I could finish the story.

Today was finally the day, it's been a month since Gerard and Frank started fooling around. In the course of this month their relationship has been to hell and back. Although a month doesn't seem like a big deal to anyone else, It was a big deal for Gerard. This was his first serious relationship with anybody and even a short month is still worth celebrating. He had planned something before but with the situation happening with Brendon, he hasn't had time to think about execution. He wanted to have a nice dinner, a nice dessert, and some nice sex. He even bought the candles to put around his bed.

But Gerard just wanted to relax today. He figured he would save that plan for another day. He needed to think of something else to do instead. He wanted to do something special but simple. Gerard paced around for a minute before he thought of the perfect idea. They could go out for a picnic in the field by his apartment.

Gerard figured a picnic would be a nice way to spend his anniversary with his beloved boyfriend whom he had grown to love very much in such a short month. They both needed to relax anyways. Since the whole ordeal with Brendon, they had both had their hands full with interviews and having to go to court. This past week has been extra hectic and they just both needed to take a day to relax. 

Frank had been especially stressed, he recently learned that his ex-wife was having second thoughts about taking the motel. Gerard noticed that he was super tense, so he wanted to make this afternoon especially stress free. He figured a bottle of champagne and cuddles would do it.

Gerard also thought it would be a good idea to get Frank a gift, something easy but sentimental. He also needed something to eat, something light that would pair well with champagne. Gerard walked to his refrigerator to search for inspiration. The first thing his eyes laid upon was strawberries. He shut the fridge and thought about for a second before it clicked, a fruit salad.

Fruit salad is simple and everyone loves it. He would buy all of his own and Frank's favorite fruits and put them in. Maybe he could also buy some whipped cream, that always goes well with fruit too. Now for the gift. Gerard remembered about a photo someone took of him and Frank being all gay and mushy on each other, he figured he could frame that. 

There, the idea for today was perfect. All he needed to do was go to the store and get what he needed, but first he was going to call his boyfriend to make sure everything was okay with him. After Gerard got dressed he grabbed his phone to call Frank. Frank picked up almost instantly. "Hey Gee, happy anniversary." He said. Gerard could hear the grogginess in his voice. "Thanks babe, how's it going?"

"A lot better since I'm talking to you." He yawned. 

"Sleepy much?" Gerard giggled. He slipped on his shoes and went to the car.

"Yeah just a little," Frank chuckled. "So are we doing anything special today?" 

"I was just about to mention that." Gerard sat in his car, getting ready to drive away. "How does a picnic in the field by the big tree sound?"

"It sounds relaxing, we both know I need that." 

"Oh yeah," Gerard nodded in agreement. "I figured I could pick up a bottle or two of champagne and mix up some fruit salad."

"Sounds great." 

"Pick you up in about an hour?"

"Also sounds great." 

"Okay, see you then. Bye love you."

*Frank's POV*

Frank hung up immediately after Gerard said "love you." It's not that he doesn't feel the same way, it's just that he's not good at saying it right. Hell, the first time he said it to Jamia was when he was holding her hair back while she was throwing up after eating some bad sushi. Awhile after that he associated the phrase with vomit and, yeah, not a good situation.

Frank definitely loves Gerard back, maybe even more than that, he just struggles with expressing that kind of feeling. He did feel bad for hanging up so quickly though, he figured Gerard was upset, but his gift was going to make it up to him anyways. Over the weekend in the midst of his whole hour of free time, he went to his local record shop and picked up a vinyl record of Gerard's favorite band to give to him, Smashing Pumpkins. He also picked up a rose yesterday and thought about getting a card. Frank decided that telling him the cliche "happy anniversary, I love you" would be easier and cheaper to do in person. Maybe.

Frank had other things weighing on his mind though, the fact that his ex wife was having second thoughts on taking the motel was heavier than a brick. Frank doesn't know why she won't just take it, it'll be perfect for her, she's the close family friend. She said it'll be less work and more money just to sell it, but Frank can't just throw away his father's business.

Another thing that was on Frank's mind was the fact that he just spent fifteen minutes laying in bed and Gerard was going to be there in forty five. Frank quickly got up and went to go shower in a hurry.

*Back to Gerard* 

Everything was set neatly in his basket and neatly along side it in the backseat was a blanket and two wineglasses. Now all Gerard needed was his boyfriend. He shot Frank the typical "on my way" text and drove out of the parking lot carefully and out onto the road to Frank's.

Everything was going well according to plan except for one thing on Gerard's mind. Frank never said that he loved him back. Gerard was trying to push it to the back of his mind, assuming his boyfriend didn't hear him but most of his head thought that maybe Frank didn't want to say it back, but why? Frank showed all the signs of affection there could be except the phrase that'll make him know for sure. Maybe Frank was waiting so that the first time he said it was special?

Gerard decided to let it go for now as he pulled into Frank's driveway. He beeped the horn and waited for the lawyer to come out. It seemed like only seconds after that Frank came out of his door, holding a medium sized gift bag with a rose sticking up out of it. Gerard smiled a little when he saw it. "Oooh what's in the bag?" He asked as Frank opened up the back door and set it by the picnic basket.

"Just a little something for you." Frank got into the front and shut the door. "What is it?" Gerard asked smiling a little as he went to pull away. "You'll see." Frank giggled. Gerard turned onto the road and drove on the way to the field.

Soon enough, they arrived. Gerard parked the car and they started to walk near the big tree. Luckily, the park was empty so it was a possibility things could get hot after they had a few drinks in their system.

*About half an hour later*

The two boys were finally finished feeding each other pieces of fruit and half of the bottle of champagne was already finished. Gerard was snuggled into Frank's side and Frank had his arm wrapped around him. Things seemed to be going great, all according to Gerard's relaxing plan.

"So Frankie," Gerard looked up at the lawyer. "Can I know what's in the bag now?" Frank nodded and grabbed the gift bag, handing it to Gerard. Gerard sat up a little and looked inside, his face lit up almost instantly when he saw that Frank got him his favorite album by his favorite band. "Oh thank you Frankie!" He gave his boyfriend a kiss. "I love it so much." 

"Anything for you darling." Frank smiled and brought Gerard into his arms again. "I couldn't help but notice there was something extra in the picnic basket." He said. Gerard leaned up to grab the photo and handed it to Frank. "Now I know it's not much but-" 

"Gee I love it." Frank smiled as he looked at the picture. "Who took this?"

"Just someone at work during the party."

"Baby this is so nice, thanks." Frank smiled and set it next to him.

"Oh you're welcome Frankie." 

"Happy anniversary baby."

"Frankie you told me that this morning." Gerard giggled a little. 

"Yeah but you're special so I wanted to say it again." Frank rubbed Gerard's side.

"I love you Frankie." 

Frank's mind paused for a moment before realizing that it was dumb to try and hold his feelings back. "I love you too Gee."

Gerard sat up and kissed Frank on the lips. He smiled and rolled on top of him. "Do you think we could get away with, you know, having sex at the park?"

Frank looked around, it was in fact empty. "Yeah maybe we could." He smirked that same smirk he always did before they had sex somewhere they should have. Gerard did the same as he started kissing his boyfriend hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for leaving all of you hanging for so long, hopefully you forgive me! If you read the chapter I posted yesterday, just disregard all of that. Feedback is still appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> comments/compliments/critiques/suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
